Heart of a Dragon
by SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan
Summary: Issei didn't know what he was getting into when he made a deal with The Red Dragon Emperor, all he knew was his friend was in danger and he needed to save her no matter the cost. Eventually Issei finds himself mixed up in the world of Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels, however at least he has a way to fight for those he cares about. Less perverted, powerful, Dragon Issei. Harem.
1. The Price to Protect

**Hello, new and old to another story written by yours truly. Just a quick intro to what this story is about and then you can start reading. Basically my motivation is Irina. In the anime/manga/light novel she is given very little 'screen time' something which baffles me since: she is Issei's childhood friend, an Excalibur wielder, the only interaction Issei and his harem have with a heavenly figure since Xenovia becomes a devil and lastly has quite possibly the cutest character I have ever seen in any anime, manga or light novel, hence my motivation for writing this story.**

In addition to this lots of stories seem to bash the crap out of Issei because he is perverted… what do you expect?! He is a seventeen year old teenage boy what do you want him to be? Granted I have toned down Issei's perverseness in some areas in this story, but he IS a seventeen year old male so obviously some perversion is expected, the difference being Issei will be a little more subtle about it.

Now I have up to the first 4 light novels (both seasons of the anime) already planned out. Just to let you know of a few things, no devil Issei as you may or may not have guessed from the title this will have pseudo dragon Issei. Obviously this is a harem and considering that DxD is originally a harem genre you really shouldn't be surprised. Most of the usuals are in the harem and I have added a few favourites of my own for various reasons. Also expect the first few arcs to largely deviate from canon.

That is all for now so read and review with any questions, comments or suggestions you have, I will happily respond to all, although unjustified flames will be ignored, some flames are justified and do help (because they make the writer come back to a story they haven't updated for a year [*cough* me *cough*]).  
Enjoy .  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds' **

"**Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

_Flashback_

Chapter 1 – The Price to Protect

Two children, both eight years old, were playing tag in a park. It was rather empty with just the two of them around with a few other people jogging or walking their dogs. There were lots of trees and four wooden benches scattered around the park. The sun was beginning to set, dyeing the sky a light orange.

'Haha Issei you will never catch me slowpoke.' Teased one of the children. The child had a cute, high pitched voice with violet eyes and light brown hair with a few bangs coming forward, with a little tied back into a scruffy ponytail, while the rest was in a spiky mess. The child was also wearing slightly worn white sneakers, mid-calf length socks along with a pair of dark brown shorts reaching mid thigh and a sleeveless dark blue shirt with yellow coloured bands around the neck and shoulder area.

'Oh yeah just you wait Irina, I'll get you!' Shouted the other child. This child's voice was also high pitched, but not as high pitched as the other child and was slightly more masculine. He had light brown eyes and messy brown hair. He also wore sneakers but his were red. Like the other child he also wore mid-calf length socks along with blue shorts reaching mid thigh and a white shirt with a red collar.

Issei eventually caught up to Irina and jumped at her only for Irina to sidestep and Issei to slam face first into a tree.

'Ouchie.' Mumbled a sniffling Issei beginning to tear up.

'Hehe Issei kissed a tree.' Giggled Irina before laughing.

Issei pouted before he too, started to laugh at the funny thought that he had kissed a tree.

After a while they stopped laughing and Issei pounced on Irina sending her to the ground. He hovered over her triumphantly holding her arms down.

'Yay I got you.' Said Issei cheerfully as he stood up.

'Mou no fair Issei you cheated.' Pouted Irina crossing her arms with a small huff.

'Well too bad you laughed at me hitting a tree and got distracted so I win.' Said Issei before sticking his tongue out.

'Meanie.' Said Irina with a small pout which slowly turned into a smile before she lunged at Issei and held him down in the same position she had been in before.

'Ha I got you back.' Said Irina sticking her tongue out at Issei before getting off him.

'Fine you win this time. Wow look the sun is really low we better go home soon.' Said Issei as he shielded his eyes with his hand as he looked out at the sun.

'Okay let's go.' Said Irina as she started walking off with Issei following.

After walking for a while the sun had set lower casting a dark red and eerie glow. Issei was looking around as they walked noticing less and less people around.

'Hey Irina, don't you think it is weird that the streets are so empty?' Asked Issei raising his concerns.

'Hmm not really, but we are almost home now anyway so what does it matter?' Replied Irina.

'I don't know but I'm getting a bad feeling.' Said Issei.

_-line break-_

'Is that the child?' Asked a figure atop a building looking down at the two eight year olds.

'I believe so; she matches the description and even seems to exude a small holy aura.' Replied another figure disdainfully.

'So can we move now?' Asked the first figure in a gruff and irritated tone.

'Yes.' Said the second figure with a malicious grin.

_-line break-_

'See Issei we are just two streets away now, nothing to worry about after all the Lord is protecting us.' Said Irina cheerfully.

'Ah yes that must mean you are the girl we have been looking for without a doubt.' Said a man who literally dropped down from the sky.

'Oh who are you? An angel?' Asked Irina with childlike curiosity.

The figure who was covered in a black cloak laughed before pulling the headpiece off revealing black hair, dark red eyes and a rather angular face.

'No little girl, I am in fact the furthest thing from an angel.' Said the being before two black, bat-like wings burst from his back.

'I am a devil.' Said the figure.

Irina gasped while Issei's jaw dropped for entirely different reasons.

"Irina is a girl?" Thought Issei in surprise looking at his childhood friend.

'You're bad.' Said Irina, breaking Issei from thinking on this new revelation, while pointing at the devil which caused him to laugh.

'Yes you're right I am, bad, as you say and I am here for you.' Said the devil as he pointed at Irina.

'What do you want with Irina?' Asked Issei as he stood a bit in front of Irina protectively.

"Girl or boy Irina is my friend. My best friend." Thought Issei firmly.

'Haha you are quite brave, aren't you little boy?' Said the devil mockingly.

'Well since you are just kids I don't mind telling you. I am here to take the girl hostage and force her father to relinquish his Holy Sword to us.' Said the devil as his partner dropped down behind the two children scaring them even more at the thought of not just one, but two devils being here.

'Why do you want a Holy Sword? Devils are bad and a Holy Sword is good?' Asked Irina in confusion.

'You are very simple minded aren't you? Then again though, you are just a brat.' Mocked the devil before laughing.

After regaining himself he tapped his chin in mock thought.

'Well if I am bad and a Holy Sword is good what do you think I will do hmm, little girl?' Asked the devil.

'You want to destroy it, don't you?' Said Issei.

'So I guess you are the brains in this group, interesting. Although you are correct, we want to destroy it, something our king is too cowardly to try.' Said the devil scornfully.

'You have a king?' Asked Issei in confusion but still keeping his guard up.

'Oh it seems I've said too much, although then again we only need the girl, you my dear boy are expendable.' Said the devil maliciously before sticking his right arm out and releasing a compressed ball of energy which shot at Issei.

Issei pushed Irina out of the way and dived to the other side, the ball passing between them before exploding into flames as it hit a nearby street light.

'Lucky, you actually dodged that but now, you're finished.' Said the devil before launching two balls which struck Issei burning him and sending him into the building the devil had previously been standing on.

'Augh!' Cried out Issei in pain at the searing burns.

'Issei! What's going on why is no one coming to help us?' Said Irina in fear, eyes starting to tear up.

'Oh no one can see or hear any of us right now, in fact anyone looking in this direction will see an empty street, which means you're all alone and no one can help you.' Said the devil.

Irina started to pray before the second devil grabbed her from behind in a one-armed chokehold and used his other hand to cover her mouth.

Issei stood back up in pain breathing heavily.

"So much pain… I feel like I'm dying." Thought Issei weakly unknowingly rousing a being from its sleep.

"I have to save Irina." Thought Issei before he picked up a nearby rock which he threw at the devil holding Irina only for the other devil to vaporise it with another ball of fire.

'Foolish little boy, you can't stop me, in fact the only reason you are still alive is because I find your attempts to fight us amusing.' Said the devil tauntingly.

'No! I will stop you, I will save Irina.' Said Issei firmly with a huff.

'Hmm well let's see just how many hits you can take, here is number three.' Said the devil in amusement as he launched another ball of fire at Issei which was much faster than the ones before.

'Ahh.' Cried Issei in pain as he felt the ball explode into flames and slowly burn his skin.

'Now five.' Said the devil gleefully launching two more balls of energy hitting Issei again and burning what was left of his shirt off while inflicting weak burns to his arms and stronger ones to his chest.

"No… It can't end like this… Irina, my friend… I don't want to lose my best friend." Thought Issei weakly.

**'How far would you be willing to go to save your friend?' Asked a deep voice which Issei didn't recognise.**

"What, who is that?" Thought Issei in confusion.

**'I can give you the power to survive this; it will come at a cost though.' Said the voice.**

"You can, how?" Asked Issei.

'What only five, ah such a shame and I had such high expectations.' Taunted the devil as Issei's dropped to his knees, unaware of the conversion he was currently having in his mind.

'I guess I will just have to finish this then.' Said the devil as he started gathering power in his hand once again.

**'Yes if you give me your left arm I will be able to give you enough power to survive this next attack and flee with your life.' Said the voice.**

"No I can't run away I have to save Irina! She is my best friend, even if I didn't know she was a girl until today, she is still my best friend." Thought Issei furiously.

**'I don't know if your arm will be enough to beat these two devils, you are only a child.' Said the voice in thought.**

"If that's the only problem I will give you anything even my heart, I can't let my friend be killed." Thought Issei strongly.

**'Are you sure? This isn't exactly a small sacrifice to make.' Said the voice in surprise.**

"Yes if it gives me enough strength to save my friend it is worth it. I won't lose my friend because I was scared. If all it takes is me sacrificing my heart I will gladly do it." Thought Issei as tried to get to his feet.

**"Hmm this one is different. He is only a child but already has a strong sense of self-sacrifice. This might just be interesting." Thought the voice in Issei's head.**

**'Very well, say these words then.' Said the voice.**

Issei stood back up causing the devil to momentarily pause powering up his attack.

'Oh you stood up, impressive. What's that you're mumbling?' Said the devil in surprise which turned to confusion.

'I Issei Hyoudou, carrier of the Red Dragon Emperor, pledge my mortal heart to the Heavenly Dragon. I who will walk the path of righteousness and protect those close to me and crush those who oppose me. Awaken Boosted Gear! Shine forth Over-boost!' Chanted Issei.

**'Welsh Dragon Over-Booster.' Echoed a gauntlet which suddenly appeared on Issei's left arm before spreading over his whole body leaving him entirely clad in red, a plate-armour with the motif of a dragon, with: two green jewels covering his left arm, one over the hand and just before the elbow, two more green jewels on his right arm in the same places as his left, jewels on both of his knees and shoulders and one large green jewel over where his heart would be in the centre of his torso just under his chest and above his abdominals. The whole armour had a sharp shape as well and what appeared to be yellow fangs jutting out from the elbow, neck and front of his shoulders with two more just under his eyes. Lastly over Issei's head was and angular dragon-like visor with the eyes appearing to be green crystals. **

'What is this?' Said the first devil as he unconsciously backed up.

The second devil threw Irina to the side and moved to stand next to his partner.

**'Quickly you can only be in this form for two seconds or you will die.' Said the same voice from before.**

"Two is plenty." Thought Issei as he copied what the devil had been doing previously and created a tiny ball of red energy in his left hand.

'Dragon Shot!' Shouted Issei as the small ball of red energy exploded outwards in a massive cylinder of energy reaching half a meter in diameter and blasting through a chunk of both devils midsections.

After the energy ploughed through them the armour around Issei vanished and he dropped to his knees before slumping headfirst and passing out.

'Ugh *cough* beaten by some lousy kid.' Said the devil before coughing out a large amount of blood before dying along with his comrade.

Irina was absolutely gobsmacked and had no idea what had just happened. Irina walked over to Issei before dragging him up and slinging his arm around her shoulders.

'Mou Issei, *huff* why do you have to be so heavy?' Said Irina rhetorically as she tried to lift up the unconscious boy.

Irina walked slowly in the direction of her house. After a short distance she looked back and saw both bodies had vanished without a trace.

_-line break-_

Inside Issei's mind

_-line break-_

'Where am I?' Said Issei in confusion finding himself surrounded by black in every direction.

**'Well I suppose technically this is your mind, although it would be slightly more accurate to say you left hand with your mind and consciousness projected into it.' Said the same voice from before.**

'Not that I'm not happy that you helped me save Irina but who are you?' Questioned Issei meekly.

**'Didn't you pay attention to what you chanted? I am a Heavenly Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, although I guess since we are going to be together for at least a bit longer I can tell you that my name is Ddraig.' Said the voice.**

'Uh mister dragon, uh I mean Ddraig… can you show yourself or something, it feels weird talking to you but not seeing you?' Asked Issei.

**'Hmm why not?' Said Ddraig before the black area turned dark red before flames burst up from an area in front of Issei as a figure rose from the flames until a large red Western Dragon with green eyes was revealed.**

'Wow you are huge!' Said Issei with a gobsmacked expression.

**'Well I am a dragon; in fact before I was sealed I was one of the strongest beings in existence.' Stated Ddraig with pride.**

After a while of Issei staring at Ddraig and taking in his size Ddraig spoke.

**'There is something we need to discuss.' Said Ddraig seriously.**

'What is it Ddraig?' Asked Issei tilting his head to the side.

**'Well you are now no longer fully human.' Said Ddraig seeing no reason to sugar-coat things.**

'Huh what? How? Why?!' Questioned Issei rapidly before Ddraig grunted grabbing his attention.

**'Well you remember how you said you would give up your heart?' Asked Ddraig getting a nod from Issei.**

'Well you gave up your human heart and now have a dragon's heart.' Said Ddraig getting Issei's jaw to drop.

'The reason I suggested your left arm as a sacrifice instead of your heart was it would still leave you largely human, however it wouldn't have given you enough power to take out those devils. The reason I need your heart was because nothing else would have given you enough power to defeat them. Therein lays the reason as to why you are not truly, fully human.' Said Ddraig slowly.

'So does that mean I am going to grow scales and fangs and become a massive dragon with wings?' Asked Issei in worry only for Ddraig to laugh, although it sounded more like a booming gravely echo.

**'No you will still look exactly like a human. You see in giving me you heart and gaining a dragon heart the rest of your body now has to compensate for the change making you a humanoid dragon of sorts. You see, simply put, since you heart pumps blood through your body, your life fluid, the rest of your body has now changed slightly as a result of it.' Said Ddraig thoughtfully.**

'Uh what do you mean?' Asked Issei in confusion.

**'Well for instance from now on your skin will be slightly thicker than a normal human's skin would be, your muscles and bones will develop slightly differently being much harder allowing you to be stronger and faster. Aside from that nothing too major like your vision, hearing and sense of smell being a little stronger than they would have been.' Explained the Welsh Dragon.**

'Hmm well that doesn't sound too bad if I am stronger I will be able to protect Irina better next time.' Said Issei simply.

Ddraig smiled slightly at this seeing that the boy was taking the situation rather well.

**'There is one downside though.' Said Ddraig gaining Issei's attention once again. **

'**Dragons are powerful creatures which are greatly admired, respect and also feared and thus generally draw people towards them. With you technically being dragon, or at least not a human but rather a human-dragon hybrid of sorts, in addition with you possessing me, one of the strongest dragons to ever exist, this means that you will too, just like all dragons, attract many people who will be drawn to your power. However while strong allies will be drawn to you, so will strong enemies.' Said Ddraig gravely.**

'Well then I just need to make sure I get stronger to make sure that I can beat these bad guys.' Said Issei childishly.

**'Hmm well first you need to wake up, I suggest taking it easy for a while until your body can adjust to your new heart, also the changes I told you about will take a few years before they develop so enjoy being a soft, squishy human while it still lasts.' Said Ddraig mockingly.**

'Hey there is nothing wrong with being soft and squishy, soft and squishy stuff are the best, much better than hard stuff.' Said Issei, not knowing that in the future his words would have an entirely new meaning.

**'Whatever, enjoy it while it lasts.' Said Ddraig uncaringly and motioning for Issei to go away.**

'But before I go how can I talk to you after this?' Asked Issei.

**'Well you won't be able to for the next week or so while your mind adjusts due to my spirit awakening, although after that you will be able to talk to me through your left hand. I will be able to speak from it and you will be able to speak to me through it.' Said Ddraig.**

'Um ok… weird… talk to you later then.' Said Issei before closing his eyes and trying to wake up. _-line break-_

'Ugh such a headache.' Groaned Issei as he sat up only to be promptly tackled by Irina and pushed back down onto the bed.

'Issei you're awake.' Said Irina happily with tears in her eyes.

'Yeah why what's going on I wasn't sleeping for that long was I?' Asked Issei tilting his head to the side in confusion.

'Well not really but you have been asleep for the past twelve hours.' Said Irina slightly embarrassed.

'What's wrong then why do you look so sad?' Said Issei noticing Irina's puffy red eyes.

'W-well before I didn't get to tell you yesterday but uh… I'm moving to England.' Said Irina sadly.

'Oh… but that's not for a while right?' Asked Issei hopefully.

Irina sadly shook her head and looked to be on the verge of tears again.

'No I am leaving this afternoon.' Irina said sadly.

Issei adopted a downcast expression at hearing his best and only friend was moving to England, today no less meaning he wouldn't be able to spend any more time with her. Issei wallowed in his sadness for a short time before perking up as a smile started to spread across his face.

'That's okay I'll just have to make sure we see each other again. No matter what!' Said Issei pumping his fist awkwardly as Irina still had him pinned down.

'Do you really mean that?' Asked Irina hopefully as she sat up allowing Issei to do the same.

'You bet.' Said Issei with a smile.

'Uh Issei about yesterday what were you saying about a dragon, your heart and heaven? It sounded confusing.' Asked Irina.

'Well it turns out that there is some big red dragon inside me and he is called a heavenly dragon and he gave me the power to save both of us from those devils yesterday.' Said Issei happily before his smile diminished somewhat.

'Although because I am still a kid I need to give something to the dragon so my body could handle the power, so I… well gave him my heart...' Said Issei trailing off as he saw Irina's eyes start to build up with tears.

'What's wrong Irina?' Asked Issei before Irina tackled him again and started crying into Issei's shoulder.

'Uwah poor Issei! Why did you give up your heart to a meanie dragon? What if he tries to eat you or something?' Cried Irina.

'No, no he won't eat me he seemed really nice, besides it isn't that bad. He said that because I gave up my heart I will become really strong later on and be able to beat any bad guys that try to attack us ever again.' Said Issei hurriedly trying to stop Irina's tears.

'Really, he won't try to eat you?' Asked Irina with a sniffle.

'Yeah I'll be fine no dragon will eat me.' Said Issei proudly getting a small giggle from Irina.

'Okay.' She said with a smile.

_-line break-_

"Worry not you two, you will meet again. I guarantee it." Thought a voice who was watching the events occurring at the current time.

_-line break-_

It was now late in the afternoon and Issei was saying goodbye to Irina while their parents did the same.

'So I guess this is goodbye for now.' Said Issei awkwardly not knowing what to say.

Irina nodded her head with a wistful smile.

'It's ok though isn't it? We promised we would see each other again right?' Said Irina, her smile widening somewhat.

'Yeah your right.' Said Issei with a small smile.

'Before I go though I want to give you something.' Said Irina as she fumbled around in her pockets and pulled out a small locket.

It was in the shape of a love heart and was made of silver with a small gold cross. The chain was also made of silver.

'So you don't forget about me until I come back and see you.' Explained Irina before she handed him the locket before turning around and walking away in the direction of the taxi which would take her and her parents to the airport.

Issei stared at the locket for a while before he heard a car horn beep and looked up to see Irina waving goodbye which he reciprocated until he could no longer see the car.

Issei looked back at the locket before slipping it around his neck before it fell under his shirt.

"Don't worry Irina I definitely won't forget my best friend." Issei thought confidently before walking back to his house.

_-line break-  
_  
Time skip of nine years (start of canon time)

_-line break-_

'*sigh* Matsuda, Motohama don't you guys ever feel bad, or even get bored of this?' Asked Issei as he sat on a ledge, resting his face in his palm with a bored expression as he watched two of his closest friends peep on the girls of the Kendo club.

'Come on Issei you should know the answer to that already.' Replied Matsuda with a grin. Matsuda was known as the "Perverted Baldy" due to his shaved head and open declaration of being a lolicon.

'Did you ever think that if maybe you didn't peep so frequently on everyone you might have girlfriends by now?' Issei suggested tiredly.

'Never. There is nothing wrong with peeping.' Said Motohama with a creepy grin as his glasses glinted, giving him a very eerie look. Motohama was the smarter of the duo and possessed the ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking, which earned him nicknames such as "Perverted Glasses" and "Three Sizes Scouter". Both wore the standard Kuoh boys' uniform.

'Did you hear that?' Asked a girl's voice from within the Girls' Kendo club changing room.

'Eep later Issei see you at lunch.' Said Matsuda before he and Motohama ran off.

Issei sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands before giving a small chuckle.

'Those guys will never change.' Mumbled Issei before he felt something thrown in his direction which he quickly grabbed.

It was a kendo stick and there were at least ten girls with kendo sticks in front of him.

'Sorry ladies, I don't think they will ever stop.' Said Issei half-heartedly as he stood up and took a stance.

'Why do you hang out with those perverts anyway?' Asked Murayama, a brunette with a front fringe and two long side bangs going down to the left and right side of her face with the rest held back in a ponytail with a red ribbon.

'Well they may have no shame, but they do have some good qualities. Plus they are my friends. Besides I can't really fault them for wanting to see pretty girls.' Said Issei with a shrug getting a few blushes.

'Why don't you ever peep on us then huh?' Asked Katase who had pink hair and also had two long side bangs going down the left and right side of her face, although hers were thinner than Murayama's, with a white band on the top of her head.

Issei unknowingly clutched the locket which he wore under his shirt.

'I have my reasons I guess.' Said Issei as he gripped his kendo stick firmly and lowered himself into a stance.

'Well why do you keep covering for those perverts anyway? You could still be friends with them without letting them peep?' Asked Murayama slightly frustrated at never being able to beat up the people who actually peeped on her.

'Well this way everybody wins.' Said Issei confusing the girls.

'This way they get to peep, you get to vent your frustration and I get to spar with all of you.' Said Issei with a lopsided grin before the girls charged him.

"Just another Friday as usual." Thought Issei in amusement.

_-line break-_

'Akeno what do you think of him.' Said a redheaded figure as she and the aforementioned Akeno watched Issei skilfully dodge and lightly strike the girls of the Kendo club. The figure belonged to a young woman who appeared to be in her late teens with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature was her long, crimson red hair that reached down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also had loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She wore the standard Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

'He definitely isn't completely human and has a very strong aura about him; it's rather intoxicating to say the least.' Said Akeno. Akeno was a buxom young woman who appeared to be the same age as the figure, with long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae-like locks of hair sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like the figure, she too wore the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks.

'Do you suppose he is a fallen angel or an angel as I would know if a devil was in this territory?' Asked the redheaded girl.

'No he definitely isn't a fallen angel or an angel. Why the sudden interest Rias, does the big, bad king have a crush?' Teased Akeno.

'No although keep an eye on him, I have a feeling the fallen angels may target him soon.' Said Rias coolly.

_-line break-_

Issei was walking home and staring at a flier he had just been given by a figure with a strange magical aura.

"So Ddraig, what do you think? Summoning circle?" Thought Issei having learned how to communicate with Ddraig telepathically instead of having to talk at his left hand all the time.

**'It seems to be the case, after all you have felt the high energy of the devil's in you school haven't you?' Replied Issei.**

Issei's grip tightened on the flier without him realising before he relaxed his grip.

"Yeah." Thought Issei before snapping out of his thoughts due to a girl approaching him.

The girl was in a school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. She had long black hair that fell to her hips and violet eyes.

Issei was vaguely aware that she had asked him out on a date but was focusing more on her aura.

"Definitely a fallen angel." Thought Issei.

**'You're right, although what do you intend to do?' Asked Ddraig.**

"Well I suppose I could agree to take her on a date, I don't have a lot of information on the fallen angel faction." Thought Issei internally weighing up his options.

After a bit of thought he snapped out of it and smiled at the girl in front of him.

'Sure.' Said Issei.

_-line break-_

The next day

_-line break-_

Issei took the fallen angel going by the name of Yuuma Amano out to a clothing store where he bought her a small scrunchie-like purple bracelet before going to a family restaurant for ice cream. Issei was observing her throughout the date and while it seemed as though she was having fun she seemed to be acting fairly reserved almost as though she didn't want to enjoy herself.  
At the culmination of the date both were standing in front of a fountain as the sun began to set in the background.

'Issei in commemoration of our first date will your honour my request? Will you drop dead for me?' The fallen angel asked before shedding her clothing as two black wings shot from her back. In the process of transforming, she grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects, resembling leather, around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. Her voice also tumbled to a lower pitch.

"Damn Ddraig, did you see what I just saw? She was completely naked for a good three seconds… for a show like that I'll humour her for the next minute." Thought Issei mind slightly numb at seeing the fallen angel in all her glory.

**'Perverted idiot.' Grumbled Ddraig.**

'I am Raynare a fallen angel and now you will die.' Said the fallen angel before a purple spear of light fazed into existence which she threw straight at Issei's heart.

"Wow that was such a slow throw, just for that I am only humouring her for another ten seconds. Did she actually think she could kill me with an attack that slow?" Thought Issei slightly miffed at being underestimated to such an extent.

'Sorry about that, I did enjoy our time together but you were a threat to us so…' Said Raynare before Issei cut her off.

'Ten.' Said Issei before he pulled the spear out of his chest before throwing it to the side.

Raynare gasped in shock but was even more shocked when the gaping hole left by her spear of light was filled by the presence of a new heart before his flesh knitted itself over until the hole was closed up and his chest was revealed completely unscathed.

'Really fallen angel, don't be so surprised. You should have made sure you did your research on the threat to the rest of you so this wouldn't happen. Truth be told, if you had attacked me nine years ago you may very well have succeeded. But now…' Said Issei as his Sacred Gear materialised on his left hand taking the appearance of a fearsome red, dragon-like gauntlet with a large green jewel embedded into the section of the gauntlet covering his hand, with two yellow fang-like protrusions coming off it near the section covering Issei's elbow.

'I had some reservations for what I was planning on doing to you, although after you just tried to kill me I don't have them anymore.' Said Issei glaring menacingly at the now fearful fallen angel.

'W-what are you doing? Stop!' Shouted Raynare after Issei started to approach her before she threw another spear of light at him which he easily sidestepped.

'Although I am definitely going to have to, train you.' Said Issei sinisterly.

'No stay away!' Shouted Raynare as she flapped her wings and tried to fly away.

'Boost.' Said Issei which his gauntlet mimicked before he disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared in front of Raynare before he landed a heavy right jab to her midsection sending her crashing into the pavement.

Issei dropped down on the edge of the fountain while the fallen angel tried to crawl away in fear.

'Say goodnight, little fallen angel.' Said Issei before he smashed an axe kick into Raynare's back knocking her out.

'I Issei Hyoudou, bind the fallen angel known as Raynare to me for eternity.' Said Issei as he placed his left hand, gauntlet and all on Raynare's back before a red circle surrounded by and filled with numerous kanji and formulas appeared over her downed form.

After the circle receded Issei stood up and pulled out the flier he had received yesterday.

'Just one last thing to take care of.' Said Issei before holding the flier and wishing for a pretty girl to show up.

Surprisingly instead of one, two appeared and once they noticed each other they gained confused expressions.

'Akeno what are you and I both doing here?' Asked Rias in confusion.

'Ara ara it would seem we were both summoned here.' Said Akeno with a smile.

'Well I only wished for one pretty girl but I suppose two is better. Pleased to make your acquaintances my name is Issei Hyoudou.' Said Issei giving a small bow drawing the attention of the two girls.

'My name is Rias Gremory a devil.' Said Rias getting Issei's back to tighten before he forcefully relaxed it.

'Ara ara pleased to make you acquaintance I am Akeno Himejima, Rias Gremory's queen.' Said Akeno with a small bow.

'Now why exactly have you summoned us?' Asked Rias looking around and spotting the fallen angel.

Rias and Akeno's hands both twitched slightly at seeing a fallen angel but Issei speaking stopped whatever they were planning on doing.

'I would appreciate you not glaring murderously at the fallen angel as she is now bound to me.' Said Issei cheerfully with a threatening undertone.

Rias and Akeno were both surprised at what Issei said.

'How did you do that?' Asked Rias in surprise.

'Oh you know just the usual standard binding formula, with a unique twist of mine.' Said Issei offhandedly as if he was commenting on the weather.

'The reason I called you, or well I suppose both of you here is to tell you that this fallen angel is now under my protection and I would appreciate if you devils didn't try to harm her. Naturally I will be telling her the same thing as I don't want to start a conflict between factions.' Said Issei with a smile.

'I suppose we could agree to those terms assuming she doesn't try to attack us first.' Said Rias.

'Great thanks for that.' Said Issei as he bent over and picked up the unconscious Raynare holding her bridal style.

'Although I suppose you will want a payment for me summoning you here. Both my soul and being turned into a devil are off the table.' Said Issei quickly.

Rias pouted at not being able to gain such a strong piece to add to her peerage but thought of a way around that.

'Very well then as payment you will have to join the Occult Research Club.' Said Rias victoriously.

'That's it? Fine no problem.' Said Issei in surprise at such a simple request.

'Ara but President I want a payment as well.' Said Akeno with a teasing tone and smile.

'*sigh* Must you Akeno?' Asked Rias slightly exasperated.

'Well he did summon me too.' Stated Akeno.

'I have no problem with than Akeno but like I said, turning and my soul are off the table.' Said Issei firmly.

'That's fine I don't want anything like that, all I want is to be able to ask you for a favour at some point.' Said Akeno smiling with her eyes closed.

'That is acceptable. Hmm while I'm still here though if things go well with Raynare here I would like for her to be able to come to Kuoh… would that be a problem?' Asked Issei curiously.

Rias thought about it for a minute mentally weighing up the advantages and disadvantages of allowing Raynare to enter, what was quite frankly a devil stronghold. This coupled with the strained smile Akeno was giving indicated that it might not be the best of ideas. However with her bound to Issei there should be a limit as to what she could do without his approval so in all honesty the threat of her attacking anyone was rather low.

'Very well I will see what I can do.' Said Rias tiredly.

'Thanks, in any case see you both on Monday I suppose.' Said Issei before walking away holding Raynare.

'Wait before you go, what are you? You aren't a devil and not an angel or a fallen one.' Said Rias quickly.

'Ah that. Hmm, well not to be rude or anything but you haven't earned my trust for me to tell you that yet.' Said Issei over his shoulder as he kept walking.

Rias was slightly miffed at the abrupt dismissal but agreed that they hadn't done anything for him to divulge possible sensitive information to them.

'Well what do you think Akeno?' Asked Rias.

'I think things will be very interesting from now on.' Said Akeno before both disappeared in a bright red glow as a red circle filled with formulas appeared under them.


	2. The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Men

**Firstly, wow. I mean when I started writing this I never expected to get such a massive amount of interest. I mean an archive with less than 200 or so stories where the highest reviewed story is under 400 reviews… I was not expecting my story to be this popular based on the numbers. I don't know if you like the story, me, a bit of both, or if I am just one really lucky person but honestly thank you for all the support. 19 reviews 70 favourites and 85 followers for the first chapter of a story is staggering in most archives, but in this one… as I said wow. Thank you all very much it makes my writing time during mid twilight hours (thanks to Karlos1234ify for helping me figure this out after a long string of strange PMs) all the more motivating since I know so many people are looking forward to my next chapter.**

Now despite what any of you may think Issei isn't going to get along with the gang as well as he does in canon. My Issei is different from Canon Issei and that should be obvious by the end of this chapter but you will also see canon Issei is still there.

Lastly before we get to the chapter I had a thought during my usual writing time of around 4 in the morning, is everyone in the DxD world Christian? I mean Great Red is a biblical dragon. There are many references to angels, devils and fallen angels. The bible is openly and continually referenced. The saints/angels from the bible are brought up a fair bit along with the fallen angels. In any case I was just curious and would be happy to hear your thoughts.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds' **

"**Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

_Flashback_

Chapter 2 – The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Men

'Ugh what happened?' Groaned Raynare as she woke up.

A quick look around showed her a strange environment, white walls, couches and a T.V together with a kitchen nearby. A hallway leading to more rooms, windows, one of which showed the sun was just starting to rise and a front door painted an off yellow colour.

'Where the hell am I?' Shouted Raynare in confusion.

'Man do you have to be so loud, some of us have school today.' Muttered a strangely familiar voice.

Issei entered from the hallway rubbing his right eye clad in only a pair of black shorts.

'You!' Shouted Raynare before jumping of the couch and attempting to make a light spear only to notice she couldn't.

'Yeah *yawn* me, now stop trying to kill me and quiet down, it is still too early for me.' Said Issei sleepily before muttering about people not letting him sleep past sunrise.

Raynare was momentarily stunned unsure what to make of the situation. A bewildered expression made itself home on her face, someone she had tried to, no someone she pierced through the heart yesterday was brushing her off and she still had no idea where she was.

'Where am I?' Asked Raynare sourly.

'My house obviously, my parents aren't home now as they are on vacation so it is just you and me here.' Said Issei in a voice that was slowly becoming more alert and less sleepy.

Raynare opened her mouth then closed it. She couldn't fathom what the hell was going on.

'Uh… huh?' Was all Raynare could stutter out.

Issei sighed deeply before downing a glass of milk before walking over to her and offering her some orange juice which she eyed warily.

'Relax I'm not trying to poison you, besides_ you_ were the one who tried to kill _me_ last night or did you forget?' Joked Issei.

'Ok what the hell happened I demand an explanation!' Shouted Raynare angrily before Issei levelled a cold, icy glare at her.

'You will sit down and listen, you will not demand anything from me, and thirdly you are not to interrupt me. I am showing you kindness here and if you continue showing such hostility in my house I can make things very uncomfortable for you, got it?' Asked Issei coldly.

Raynare nodded slightly and sat down, surprised at the abrupt change in demeanour and if she was being honest with herself, a little turned on.

Issei moved to stand in front of her and offered her the juice again which she hesitantly accepted before taking a small sip.

'There was that so hard?' Asked Issei rhetorically before moving to sit opposite her on another couch.

Raynare set the glass down on the small coffee table between them before Issei started to speak.

'Now I understand you will have questions but you will not interrupt, save them for when I finish.' Said Issei firmly getting a small dumbfounded nod from Raynare.

'Now firstly, you are a fallen angel who tried to kill me yesterday and failed. I am sure you know why you tried, no doubt due to this.' Said Issei before making his gauntlet appear which disappeared after a few seconds.

'What you don't know is that I activated this Sacred Gear, a Longinus, the Boosted Gear to be exact nine years ago and as such you stood no chance against me. Before you get indignant, shut it, I don't care for petty inferiority complexes. A fallen angel being taken out in a couple of hits is embarrassing and we will fix that. Now that might sound strange to you but let me fill you in.' Said Issei rapidly in quick succession before walking up to Raynare and reaching towards the centre of her chest.

'You pervert!' Shouted Raynare as she tried to slap him before he grabbed her arm firmly and glared at her.

Raynare closed her eyes fearing she was about to be felt up or raped but was surprised when Issei merely poked his index finger over her heart and sent a burst of energy into her. As she opened her eyes she saw a small glowing circle rotating over her heart filled with formulas.

'You are bound to me now.' Said Issei before going to sit back on his couch while Raynare absorbed his words.

'B-bound.' Muttered Raynare before looking up at Issei who nodded showing he was finished speaking.

'Yes bound, surely you didn't think I would let you try and kill me and then let you go away freely?' Questioned Issei rhetorically.

'So what, am I your slave or something now?' Asked Raynare angrily with a hint of sadness as her eyes begun to tear up slightly.

'That depends on you.' Said Issei lowly.

'What do you mean; binding me to you makes me your slave?' Retorted Raynare unhappily.

'What I mean is I don't seek to enslave you I was simply eliminating any future issues easily, after all why would I want to kill you when you have something I want.' Said Issei with a grin which Raynare misinterpreted to be a perverted grin.

'S-so what you kept me around just to have your way with me?' Asked Raynare shakily.

'No, sheesh, is that all fallen angels seem to think about, guess that is why you all fell in the first place. No I want information.' Said Issei in slight frustration.

Raynare tilted her head to the side contemplating the subtle jab at her species before catching on to the second part of what he said.

'Information on what?' Asked Raynare.

'Isn't it obvious? On fallen angels.' Said Issei.

'Wait what did you mean before when you said me being a slave or not depends on me?' Asked Raynare.

'*sigh* Alright I see I need to make things explicitly clear for you to understand. Firstly you are bound to me but not my slave. If you want I can treat you like one but that doesn't have to be the case. If you work with me I will work with you and we can be partners. You give me what I want and I will make you one of the strongest fallen angels around, and hopefully beat some common sense into you.' Said Issei.

'Common sense?' Asked Raynare in confusion.

'Yes, who stupidly attacks someone who possibly has a very strong Sacred Gear without information? Firstly you approached me without hiding you energy; quite frankly anyone with some supernatural sensing abilities could have easily picked up on the fact that you are a fallen angel. Secondly you are much too arrogant for your current set of abilities. You take the time to scare the person you are going to kill and then throw an extremely slow light spear at them and then to add insult to injury, gloat.' Reprimanded Issei.

'Hey I pierced you heart didn't I?' Retorted Raynare.

'I let you.' Deadpanned Issei.

'Why?' Asked Raynare.

'You just flashed me so I was humouring you for a minute.' Replied Issei nonchalantly.

'I knew you were a pervert!' Shouted Raynare accusingly.

'Firstly, what do you expect I am a seventeen year old teenager, so when a girl as sexy as you flashes me what do you want me to do? Look away.' Retorted Issei and getting a small self-satisfied smirk from Raynare.

'Secondly, look at what you are wearing, you can't wear that and call people perverts I mean look at it.' Said Issei causing Raynare to look down at her threadbare leather clothing.

'What I like it?' Huffed Raynare with red cheeks.

'Point being you can't really call me a pervert for looking if, A, you flashed me and B, you wear that normally.' Said Issei.

'Now back to what I was saying… ah yes slow attacks and no common sense. So basically since you are bound to me I am going to train you because anyone bound to me cannot be that laughably weak or stupid.' Said Issei causing Raynare's head to drop slightly.

'Wait how did you survive a spear to your heart anyway?' Asked Raynare trying to change the subject.

'Well due to… the circumstances behind how I activated this thing I gained a type of regeneration ability. All you need to know is that I can survive most kinds of attacks.' Said Issei.

"Well as long as I still have my head." Thought Issei internally before he looked at his watch.

'Oh one thing can you change back to your other form by any chance?' Asked Issei.

'Why is this form too much for you?' Teased Raynare.

'No but do you really want to go to school in that form.' Replied Issei as he quickly disappeared into the hallway and went to his room before bringing back a bunch of clothes, some of which he threw near Raynare.

'School?' Asked Raynare in confusion.

'Yeah and if we don't get moving soon we are going to be late.' Said Issei as he started putting his clothes on.

'We?' Asked Raynare still not following.

'Yes, we now hurry up I'll explain on the way.' Said Issei before leaving to head back into his room again leaving a confused fallen angel.

_-line break-_

Raynare changed back into her 'Yuuma form' and arrived at school with Issei.

'Got it?' Asked Issei having explained the situation of devils being largely in charge of the school and how she shouldn't do anything stupid.

'Yeah sure I guess.' Muttered Raynare clad in the normal girls uniform with the only unique feature about it being her wearing thigh-high socks in a manner similar of the leather boots her true form wore.

'Now I'm pretty sure you will be in my class so just come with me and act normal. You know, not like a fallen angel trying to kill people.' Supplied Issei helpfully.

Raynare bristled slightly at the repeated jabs to her intelligence before giving a small sigh and realising she had done some stupid things.

As they arrived at class the teacher took notice of Raynare and looked as though she expected a new student.

'Class we have a new student who just transferred here recently so show her your manners. Would you like to introduce yourself?' Asked the middle aged teacher kindly as Issei went to his seat and sat down.

'Uh yes, nice to meet you all my name is Yuuma Amano and I am currently living with Issei, please take care of me.' Said Raynare to which multiple gasps sounded and one slap to the forehead.

'Unbelievable.' Muttered Issei at the manner Raynare had introduced herself, knowing the sure to be stupid reactions of most of the school were going to wear him down.

_-line break-_

'Issei how could you not tell us you were living with a girl.' Shouted Matsuda.

'Yes you sneaky bastard Issei.' Chimed in Motohama. They were outside in a small grassy area with a few trees nearby Issei was sitting near the edge of a small ledge with a tree near it while Matsuda and Motohama were standing in front of him.

'Here is your juice Issei.' Said Raynare chirpily as she walked up to Issei and handed him an orange juice box.

'She even acts like your girlfriend.' Said Motohama in anguish.

'Why, just why?' Muttered Issei which Raynare overheard.

'Not so stupid now am I?' Whispered Raynare in her true voice instead of her 'Yuuma voice' she had been using since arriving at school as she crouched down near Issei.

Issei sat up straight and took the juice box from her and started drinking from it with a sour face.

'Why don't you guys go peep or something, isn't it your usual activity at this time?' Asked Issei sourly silencing both of his friends.

Motohama looked at Matsuda, glasses gleaming.

'See you later Issei.' Said the two as they quickly ran off getting Issei to chuckle.

'What's so funny?' Asked Raynare in her normal voice since it was only her and Issei around the immediate area.

Issei rested his back on a nearby tree and patted the area next to him for Raynare to sit, which she did after some over-the-top dramatic pleading from Issei which made her laugh a little.

'Well normally they peep and then they run away while I let the Kendo club girls vent their frustration at their perverseness by sparring with them.' Said Issei.

'But they went alone.' Said Raynare before they started to hear two guys scream like little girls.

'Exactly.' Said Issei with a dark chuckle.

'Want some of the juice?' Offered Issei.

Raynare looked at him strangely before accepting the offer and drinking some of the orange juice before giving it back to him.

'You are really weird you know that.' Stated Raynare.

'Oh how so?' Asked Issei in confusion before offering the juice back to Raynare which she refused.

'I mean you say I am bound to you and get all cold and serious and then you just switch into happy mode. Also for someone who is bound to you, unwillingly, you are being exceedingly nice to me. Lastly you just tricked your supposed friends, into getting beat up by multiple kendo sticks and laughed about it.' Said Raynare in a manner-of-fact tone.

'That just means I adapt to situations as I need to. Nothing wrong with that.' Said Issei happily.

'Uh-huh like how you adapted to me saying I live with you.' Teased Raynare getting a playful glare from Issei.

'I knew you did that on purpose.' Issei muttered sourly.

'I don't know what you are talking about; I am just a fallen angel without any common sense.' Said Raynare in a mocking manner.

'Ok point taken, you aren't a complete idiot.' Said Issei getting a smile and nod from Raynare before she fully processed his words.

'Hey I'm not an idiot!' Retorted Raynare heatedly making Issei laugh.

'Whatever.' Said Issei apathetically irritating Raynare on purpose.

'Issei-senpai.' Said a quiet, monotone girl. She was a petite girl, around fifteen years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back had a short bob cut. She also wore a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair along with the standard Kuoh Academy school uniform for girls minus the shoulder cape.

'Koneko right?' Inquired Issei getting a nod from the girl.

'Yes, please come to the old school building after school. You are expected to come as well.' Said Koneko gesturing to Raynare with a nod before turning on her heel and leaving.

As they watched her silently walk away Issei gave a deep sigh.

'Well at least I have something to do now after school. Seriously if you weren't just doing it to eventually try to kill me I wouldn't mind going on more dates with you.' Said a bored Issei who closed his eyes and shuffled down so his head was now at the base of the tree as he proceeded to take a small nap.

'It isn't like I didn't enjoy the date you know.' Whispered Raynare with a small blush and slightly wistful smile as she looked at the bracelet Issei got her.

_-line break-  
_  
After the rest of the classes for the day concluded Issei and Raynare bid goodbye to two beaten and bruised boys in the form of Motohama and Matsuda, who after months of peeping finally got the stuffing beat out of them, and walked across the academy to the old school building.

'Now remember this is a devil stronghold so try not to do anything too dangerous, if you get in trouble though don't worry I'll protect you but don't start anything, okay?' Stated Issei getting a small nod from Raynare.

Eventually they reached the only room which contained the energy of a person in it and knocked on the door.

'Come in.' Said a feminie voice to which Issei responded by opening the door and stepping inside with Raynare right behind him.

The interior consisted of a wood-panelled room with Victorian-style coaches and chairs along the walls. One side was set up to be able to be used as a bath, something Issei found very strange, as well as a large magic circle on the floor.

'Welcome, President Rias, will be here shortly.' Said Akeno with a smile and bow while her eyes remained shut.

Issei looked around and saw Koneko eating biscuits while sitting on one of the couches while a handsome blond haired boy walked over to him from the window.

'Pleased to meet you Issei, I am Kiba Yuuto but you know that since we are in the same year level.' Said Kiba politely.

Issei definitely knew Kiba since he was quite frankly one of the most popular boys in the school due to his good looks and polite demeanour.

'And you would be…' Asked Kiba while looking at Raynare with a slightly strained smile.

'I suppose you can call me Raynare now, but during class times please refer to me as Yuuma Amano.' Said Raynare not detecting the slight hostility Kiba was giving off.

"Need to train her awareness too it seems." Thought Issei as Raynare didn't seem to detect the small amount of malice coming off Kiba, nor the slightly larger amount of malice coming off Akeno.

Unknowingly Issei himself started to release a bit of malice due to being in a room filled with devils causing his fingers to twitch slightly.

'So sorry to keep you waiting but I had just finished taking a shower.' Said Rias as she entered the room from a side door, unknowingly diffusing the tension that was starting to build up.

'That is ok although I would appreciate knowing why you wanted me to join this club in exchange for me summoning you. Thank you for seeing to Raynare's enrolment by the way.' Said Issei giving a slight bow in thanks.

'That is quite alright, it fact it wasn't hard to do at all. Please sit.' Said Rias offhandedly while nodding to Akeno who poured both of their guests some green tea.

'While I do appreciate it, I would like to know why you wanted both of us to be here.' Said Issei.

'Well I asked for you to bring the fallen angel along because she is bound to you and didn't think it wise to leave her unattended.' Said Rias getting Raynare to mutter that she had a name.

'As for why you are here that is very simple. You are an unknown in my territory and it is my job to ensure you are not a threat to my peerage or any other supernatural beings at this school in addition to any humans.' Said Rias matter-of-factly.

Issei gave a dark chuckle which confused everyone in the room.

'Oh, what is so funny?' Asked Rias snappily.

'I just find it funny that you said it is your duty to protect humans. Forgive me but that isn't what I've experienced as far as devils go.' Said Issei before taking a sip of the tea absentmindedly noticing it tasted very good.

'What experience have you had with devils, aside from my peerage and I?' Asked Rias in a strained tone of voice.

'Oh nothing too bad just the fact that two devils tried to kill me and use my friend for ransom when we were eight. This tea is quite good.' Said Issei adding in his compliment in-between a sip.

The group and Raynare were momentarily taken aback at this with Rias being the first to recover.

'I can assure you that devils don't generally do that, they must have been strays.' Said Rias.

'I figured as much after a bit of research but the matter remains that I don't trust devils. Any devil. If one or two strays can do something like that, or rather tried to, then surely there are some devils out there who agree with such ruthless tactics.' Said Issei setting down his cup having finished the tea before standing up.

'Wait where are you going?' Asked Rias.

'Home, being around you four for too long has brought back some unpleasant memories… if you still need to ask me something do so now.' Said Issei as he walked towards the door.

'Are you going to be a threat to us or our interests? Also what happened to those two strays?' Asked Rias.

'I will stay out of your business if you stay out of mine. I may not like any of you but I can live happily near you as long as I don't need to be with you four too often. As for those strays, I punched a hole in their guts with an energy blast and they slowly bled to death and died. Let's go Raynare.' Said Issei as he left with Raynare quietly following.

As the door closed the four devils were silent for a while before Kiba addressed his king.

'I guess that was not how you were expecting things to go down.' Stated Kiba.

'He won't trust us easily.' Stated Koneko.

'Seems you plan to get him on our side is almost impossible, if anything he will side with the angels or fallen angels over us.' Said Akeno.

Rias just stared at the door, not having anything to say.

_-line break-_

After arriving home Issei told Raynare he would have dinner ready in a short while. Raynare just sat on the couch still in the form of her alias.

'Um if you don't mind me asking if you hate devils so much for attacking you and your friend when you were a kid do you hate all fallen angels as well since I attacked you?' Asked Raynare reluctantly.

'No.' Replied Issei curtly.

'Why not?' Asked Raynare in confusion.

'You attacked me alone, and while you may have used underhanded tactics you didn't do anything as bad as trying to steal a little girl ignorant of the supernatural world or try to kill a little boy who was just trying to save his only friend. I was fully aware of who and what you were when you approached me.' Said Issei.

'Why did you agree to meet with those devils then if you hate them so much? Why even summon them in the first place?' Asked Raynare trying to understand Issei's actions.

'Well it was the easiest way to allow you to go to the same school as me discreetly, as for why I met with them I get that not all devils are like those two but it doesn't mean I want to be friends with them. It was a necessary evil as this is their territory after all.' Said Issei.

The two ate in silence after which Issei washed the dishes before sitting down next to Raynare on the couch.

'Now there is one thing I still don't quite fully understand.' Said Issei getting Raynare to turn and face him.

'You said I was a threat to you, who ordered you to kill me?' Asked Issei.

'Well I wasn't ordered to kill you exactly I was supposed to watch you to make sure your Sacred Gear didn't suddenly activate which could be dangerous to us so I decided to take you out.' Said Raynare.

Issei nodded thoughtfully before speaking.

'So without knowing that I had already activated my Sacred Gear, you took the initiative to take out a possible future threat?' Asked Issei to which Raynare nodded.

Issei nodded a few more times with his eyes closed before suddenly opening them angrily.

'You idiot!' Issei shouted as he slapped Raynare over the head causing her to whimper from the abrupt hit.

'Do you realise just how difficult you could have made things for your faction?' Asked Issei standing up invading Raynare's personal space.

'W-what do you mean?' Asked Raynare with a dumbfounded expression.

'You planned to kill someone who possessed a powerful Sacred Gear, in the territory of a devil, who had handed out a contract to the holder of said Sacred Gear. Do you get what that means?' Asked Issei patiently to which Raynare slowly shook her head before gasping as Issei groped her breasts.

'Did these things take all the blood from your brain to grow or something?' Asked Issei while internally thinking they were very soft before letting go only to see Raynare with a furious blush which looked quite cute on her seeing as she was in her alternate form.

'If you had succeeded in killing me I had a devil contract with me, being desperate to live I may have summoned her and in exchange for my life become her servant. This would have effectively moved me from potential threat to definite threat as I would now be on the side of the devils, a group which most certainly would not like to see you live. Get it?' Lectured Issei.

Issei paused for a minute seeing what he had said start to sink in.

'Now that that is cleared up change into your other form we have training to do.' Said Issei.

'What do you mean?' Asked Raynare.

'Did you forget what I said during and after out battle? I am going to train you; no one bound to me can be as weak as you are right now. So let's go. Here are some old shorts and a shirt I have if you want or you can stay in your normal BDSM clothing I don't really care but either way decide quickly and follow me.' Said Issei as he walked into the hallway and brought back a pile of clothes which he threw near Raynare, before going back into the hallway.

'I am not wearing that; I only wore this uniform because I had to.' Said Raynare looking at the clothes Issei had thrown near her.

She quickly stripped out of her school uniform figuring that tearing two large holes in it wouldn't be the smartest decision before transforming and following after Issei.

Raynare found Issei waiting for her near a door which appeared to lead to a large room. When they went inside Raynare saw it was a small home gym with weights, a bench and a few small medicine balls along with some ankle weights. The floor seemed to be made out of a tough black material which didn't look like it would scratch easily and one of the walls was made out of a bouncy material which also looked quite strong. The room wasn't very large being only ten square metres at the most.

'What is this place?' Asked Raynare.

'Where I work out, you didn't think I was mocking your abilities because I was naturally faster and stronger than you, did you?' Asked Issei.

Raynare looked at Issei and recalled the way his body looked in the morning when he was only clad in shorts and remembered his body did show signs that he worked out very hard.

'So what did you just bring me here so I can stroke your ego?' Teased Raynare to which Issei chuckled weirdly unnerving her.

'I told you we are going to train you didn't I? I meant it. Now first off we'll do some light stretching then some push-ups and a few quick sprints.' Said Issei.

'First off?' Asked Raynare in trepidation.

'Of course that's just the warm-up before we get started with the light exercises. You'll pick up two dumbbells and do two hundred punches each arm, then some lunges and squats after which, maybe five hundred jump-ropes. Then we can get started on evasion training.' Said Issei causing Raynare to rapidly pale.

'What will the evasion training be?' Asked Raynare in trepidation.

'I'll give you a hint, that wall over there is made to absorb high levels of impact and those medicine balls aren't there as decorations.' Said Issei with a wicked grin.

"Help me!" Pleaded Raynare internally before Issei started ordering her around.

_-line break-_

'So what are we going to do now, Raynare failed and is probably dead?' A short figure asked two others.

The three were all wearing black cloaks with two being around the same height with the third being much shorter.

'The other Sacred Gear wielder is still set to come here so why not just carry out the original plan only instead one of us gets the Sacred Gear?' Suggested the tallest figure.

'Well it sounds good but what about the scared gear holder Raynare was supposed to watch?' Asked the third person.

'Ignore him for now, but if he gets in our way. Kill him.' Said the tall figure.


	3. The Other Sacred Gear Holder

_**Update:**_**Since so many people are jumping to conclusions and questioning the way things went in this chapter I made a MASSIVE explanatory note at the end of the chapter, please read it but know it will have spoilers.******

Firstly thank you to all of you for your input from last chapter; I enjoyed discussing my previous question with you all immensely.

This chapter has my first, semi-serious fight scene in DxD style so I would appreciate your collective opinions on it.

SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds' **

"**Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

_Flashback_

Chapter 3 – The Other Sacred Gear Holder

Raynare woke up and instantly felt one thing: pain and lots of it. A lower level fallen angel like her would never need to train herself so much as she only ever got low risk missions where very little threat was involved, this may have actually gotten her in this situation in the first place but that was neither here nor there.  
The second thing she noticed was a large heat source was immediately to her right. Turning her head slightly she was greeted to the form of a sleeping Issei.

Raynare sat up without disturbing Issei and tried to remember what happened last night. She recalled meeting with the devils and then coming home after which she ate dinner and then did some training with Issei. Unfortunately things started to become a blur at this point and she couldn't quite remember what happened.

Now being a fallen angel Raynare's mind was usually for lack of a better term, in the gutter, so seeing Issei just in shorts and her in her usual attire caused her mind to wonder. As her mind wandered so did her eyes, spotting 'little Issei' after some time. At the sight of Issei's morning wood lustful thoughts started to enter Raynare's mind but her machinations were cut short when Issei stirred and rubbed his eyes before sitting up and looking at her.

'Morning.' He said sleepily before stifling a yawn with his right hand.

'Uh morning. Um what am I doing here?' Asked Raynare weakly.

'Wow you must have never trained a day in your life if you can't even remember what you did yesterday.' Said Issei unknowingly quashing many theories Raynare had of why she was in Issei's bed.

As Issei stood up and begun to head downstairs he noticed a genuine confused expression on Raynare's face which caused him to laugh a little.

'Don't worry I'll explain downstairs come on, it's breakfast time.' Said Issei leaving Raynare in his room.

After a short while Raynare slowly made her way to the kitchen/sitting room and noticed Issei had started cooking some rice and was chopping up some vegetables which he started to stir fry with a bit of meat.

'After yesterday you're going to need a breakfast with more of a kick if you plan on recovering. You were almost dead on your feet. Still you didn't give up and that earns you some points in my book.' Said Issei.

Raynare stiffly sat down on the couch still in a fair bit of pain and seemed to feel a large amount of pain emanating from her right shoulder; looking at it she noticed she had a small bruise.

Issei finished cooking and brought over two bowls of rice with stir-fried meat and vegetables and handed it to Raynare before starting to eat. Noticing Raynare seemed to still have a vacant expression on her face he picked up a small piece of meat with his chopsticks and shoved it in her mouth startling her.

'Come on eat before it gets cold then I will explain what happened yesterday.' Said Issei before going back to his breakfast with Raynare doing the same.

After washing the dishes again, Issei sat down opposite Raynare again.

'Alright what's up?' Asked Issei.

'Um what happened during training?' Asked Raynare trying to remember what happened.

'You trained obviously, and since you probably never trained a day in your life before yesterday you were utterly exhausted. That bruise is from you being too slow to dodge a two kilo medicine ball and you were in my bed because I put you there since I felt you deserved it over the couch after the effort you put in yesterday. Any questions?' Said Issei quickly.

'How often are we going to train?' Asked Raynare in trepidation.

'Every second day, but I'll give you a break on the weekend.' Said Issei.

Raynare breathed a small sigh of relief having feared that she would need to train every day. Her worries assuaged she tried to get up and found her legs couldn't support her weight.

Making a small groan of discomfort she tried to stand up again only for Issei to chuckle.

'Yeah until we get your fitness level up your going to be practically immobile the day after we train.' Said Issei.

'Well if I'm immobile and can't move why don't you try something?' Said Raynare pushing her breasts together with her arms.

Issei stared for a minute before walking away.

'Hey wait where are you going? I can't get up, come back!' Cried Raynare seeing her teasing had backfired once again.

_-line break-_

Arriving at school Raynare was leaning on Issei's shoulder with his right arm wrapped around her. To the unobservant bystander it would appear to be nothing more than two teenagers in love. For those who took the time to watch them they would realise that the girl was almost incapable of moving and was practically being carried by the boy.

'I hate you so much right now.' Said Raynare in her usual voice having changed back into her alternate form for school.

'Well too bad for you, you can't get around without me.' Snickered Issei.

Throughout the day Raynare was constantly at Issei's side leading to even more rumours about their supposed relationship much to Issei's chagrin.

"Maybe I should have thought this through a bit better." Thought Issei noticing lots of people were either pointing at them and giggling or glaring at them enviously.

_-line break-_

Issei gently placed Raynare on his bed.

'Alright I need to go out and get some things, try to get some rest.' Said Issei.

'What going to get some lewd material to add to your collection?' Asked Raynare.

'Honestly you would love Matsuda and Motohama, you brains are on the exact same wavelength.' Deadpanned Issei.

'Anyway I'll be back soon, later.' Said Issei before leaving an immobile Raynare behind.

_-line break-_

'Alright I think that should be all I need for this week.' Muttered Issei looking over a small shopping list he had.

Having an unexpected house guest meant he needed more supplies, early than usual.

'Ouchie.' Cried a feminie voice.

Issei turned to see a blonde haired girl had fallen over and dropped a large suitcase. Being the gentleman that he was he went to help her up.

'Are you okay?' Asked Issei.

The girl looked up and started speaking quickly in Italian.

"Ddraig a little help her." Thought Issei only being able to understand that she was lost.

**'Fine one second.' Said Ddraig before boosting Issei's mental capacities enabling him to understand what was being said.**

'And I don't know where to go and can't ask for directions because I can't speak Japanese.' Stated the girl sadly.

'That's alright I'll help you find where you need to go.' Said Issei in Italian as he looked into her big green eyes.

'Oh thank you very much; this must be a sign that God sent you to guide me on my way.' The girl said happily.

Issei took a good look at her and noticed she was wearing the clothes of a nun and had a very strong holy aura around her.

"But what would a holy person be doing here?" Thought Issei.

Issei helped her get back to her feet and moved all his groceries to his left hand so he could carry her suitcase for her.

'Thank you very much, I was trying to find the church in this town but can't read any of the signs.' Said the nun in embarrassment.

'That's alright; I'll help you find your way, what are friends for?' Asked Issei jovially.

'Friends?' Asked Asia in confusion.

'Sure, I'm the first friend of yours who can understand you in this town.' Said Issei oblivious to Asia's thoughts.

"But I never had a friend before. Is that what friends do? I'm so confused." Thought Asia innocently.

'I'm Issei by the way Issei Hyoudou.' Said Issei.

'Ah I'm Asia Argento, nice to meet you, thank you for helping me again.' Said Asia shyly.

'It's no problem I was on my way home and it is near the church anyway.' Said Issei.

Along the way the duo saw a small boy crying because of a scratch on his knee. Asia quickly went to help him and soothed him when two rings appeared on her fingers and a green glow started emanating from her hands healing the wound.

"So that must be a Sacred Gear, a powerful one at that, it had a very strong aura." Thought Issei as he watched the boy thank Asia and run off.

'Sorry about that I just had to help him.' Said Asia shyly with a small bow.

'It's fine, it was nice of you to help him, that is quite a gift you have.' Said Issei as they resumed walking.

'Yes, it is the power to heal. It is a wonderful power that God gave me.' Said Asia becoming melancholy near the end.

'What's wrong?' Asked Issei picking up on her tone.

'Oh it's nothing, uh it is just that, well I never really had a friend before, but it was alright.' Said Asia timidly.

Issei stopped abruptly and turned to look at her.

'Ok then, tomorrow at six, meet me at the park where you healed that boy.' Said Issei firmly.

'What, why?' Asked Asia.

'Well I just figured I could show you around and we could have some fun.' Said Issei with a small smile.

Asia just gasped and looked up at him, seeing his smiling visage made her smile as well.

'Ok then.' Said Asia happily.

Eventually they reached the church but Issei felt something was off.

"This feeling, the holy aura coming of this church is tainted…" Thought Issei in confusion.

'Thank you Issei see you tomorrow.' Said Asia with a bow as she took her suitcase back, bowed, then walked inside the church.

_-line break-_

'That's him isn't it, should we kill him?' Asked a cloaked figure inside the church.

'No after all he did us a great favour bringing that girl here, we will let him go this time.' Said another cloaked figure as they watched Issei walk away from inside the church.

_-line break-_

'I'm home.' Said Issei as he took the groceries to the kitchen and took his shoes off.

'Welcome back.' Said Raynare with a bit of snide edge to her words.

'Still sore I see.' Said Issei knowingly causing Raynare to glare at him from the couch.

'So I met someone interesting today.' Said Issei out of the blue as he put the groceries away.

'She had a unique ability; she could heal people and had a very strong holy aura. I dropped her off at the church. Any ideas why a holy person was sent to a church inhabited by fallen angels?' Said Issei.

'Oh I almost forgot! We were going to kill that girl and take her Sacred Gear.' Said Raynare suddenly standing up before wincing in a bit of pain.

Issei frowned momentarily before deciding on his next course of action.

'Well if that's the case I'll just have to get her away from those other fallen angels. How many are there?' Asked Issei.

'Three not including me but we have a lot of exorcists, one of them is particularly powerful but he is a lunatic even by fallen angel standards.' Said Raynare distastefully.

'Meaning?' Prompted Issei.

'If you were friends with someone who summoned a devil once he would hack you up to pieces and string your body along a power pole, in front of you family.' Said Raynare.

'Hmm definitely not my kind of guy.' Said Issei in slight disgust.

'I thought you hated devils?' Asked Raynare in surprise.

'True but I can live with them in small doses, plus doing such gruesome acts to someone not even directly involved with devils… well that rubs me the wrong way.' Said Issei truthfully.

After dinner the two went to bed due to Issei feeling merciful towards Raynare, knowing that this pattern of training and soreness would repeat itself and thus, allowed her to sleep on his bed with him knowing this was most likely going to become a regular thing.

"Although why complain about getting to sleep next to a drop dead gorgeous girl every night. Most straight men would give up an arm and a leg to have some like Raynare sleep next to them. At least this is a double sized bed or this would be pretty uncomfortable." Thought Issei before falling asleep.

_-line break-_

After Issei and Raynare woke up and carried out their usual morning ritual they went to school. Just like what happened two days ago a member of Rias' Peerage, this time being Kiba, came and asked for them to meet with them after school and so with some effort on his part Issei dragged himself to the old school building, Raynare in tow. After knocking and entering Issei noticed the atmosphere was significantly more relaxed than last time. Both Kiba and Akeno no longer released any malice towards Raynare and Rias herself seemed pleased that they were actually here.

'Thank you for coming again, I hope you didn't have plans today.' Said Rias kindly.

'As a matter of fact I am meeting someone in two hours but I doubt you will need us for that long.' Said Issei.

'Yes that is fine I just need a little bit of your time, more specifically yours Raynare.' Said Rias.

'Me? What for?' Asked Raynare.

'Well you see Koneko here had a rather interesting run in with a stray exorcist who terminated one of her clients.' Said Rias.

'Oh I see, let me guess white hair, carried a gun and a light sword, and swore a lot?' Asked Raynare.

'Yes actually, know him?' Inquired Rias a little surprised that Raynare was immediately able to pinpoint who it was they were trying to learn more about.

'Yup that could only be one person: Freed Sellzen.' Said Raynare distastefully.

'I'm guessing that was the person you were talking about last night?' Asked Issei.

'Ara, ara ufufufu sleeping with a fallen angel, my you certainly are very daring. They are after all known for luring men with their bodies.' Said Akeno throatily.

Issei turned to look at Raynare.

'I guess that is why your mind is always in the gutter and why you always think I'm having lewd thoughts.' Said Issei flatly.

'Hey you can't tell me you weren't distracted by my body at all.' Retorted Raynare indignantly causing Issei to blush slightly.

'Knew it.' Muttered Raynare arrogantly.

'Oh yeah like you weren't eyeing me like a steak when I was just in my shorts.' Replied Issei causing Raynare to blush slightly.

'I-I was just checking for any weak-points so I could escape later.' Said Raynare unconvincingly.

'As amusing as this is I would like to know what the situation is with the fallen angels right now.' Said Rias before things could proceed any further.

Raynare proceeded to explain what the fallen angels were doing and the plot to steal Asia's Sacred Gear.

'A powerful healing ability that takes the form of two rings, that sounds like Twilight Healing, a particularly rare Sacred Gear.' Said Rias aloud.

'Now that you know this what are you going to do, massacre the fallen angels and subjugated the Sacred Gear wielder?' Asked Issei accusingly.

'You would actually be surprised; that despite what you may think of devils, the Gremory clan is renowned for their kindness. Don't judge our king too hastily just because of your past.' Said Kiba.

'So are you telling me that if a faction, say the fallen angels tried to kill you when you were a child you would be able to think positively of them and not judge them based on your past experiences?' Questioned Issei unknowingly striking very close to home for Kiba.

'Kiba is right though, the Gremory clan is known for its kindness and not all devils are as bad as you may think. We treat our peerage like family.' Said Rias softly.

'Well if that is the case more devils should be like you, still, I only have scum to base your entire faction on so at the very least I will give you all a chance. To see what you propose most devils are like. If you can change my view on the matter that is, right now I am more or less neutral towards you all.' Said Issei getting a grateful nod from Rias.

It might not be what Rias wanted but having Issei warm up to them was important, especially since he didn't think of devils in a favourable manner to begin with.

After a bit of amicable talk about what most devils were like and how strays were vastly different from those who hadn't betrayed their masters Rias invited them to come see them exorcise a stray devil later on to show the difference between the two groups of devils to which Issei agreed.

"If they can be trusted it will make living here easier. Besides it would be nice to think not all devils are bad." Reasoned Issei.

After dropping Raynare off at home and assigning her some books on strategy and war to read, Issei went to meet Asia. After meeting up with her he took her to a restaurant where he taught her how to eat hamburgers after which he took her to an arcade and won her a stuffed plushie. Asia also told Issei about her life in the church and the orphanage she grew up in. Issei considered not letting her go back to the church but couldn't think of a way to do it without arousing suspicion or making Asia untrustworthy of him something he would later come to regret.

When Issei returned home he grabbed Raynare who he happily noticed had finished reading through the first chapter of Sun Tzu's The Art of War which dealt with laying plans, something Raynare desperately needed to learn how to do if her 'plan' to kill Issei was any indication, before heading for the address given to him by Rias. The group of two met up with the group of four before entering the abandoned warehouse housing the stray devil.

'This stray devil left her master and has been luring humans here and eating them.' Explained Rias.

'Ugh that's disgusting.' Said Raynare distastefully.

'Really, I would have thought fallen angels would carry out similar distasteful endeavours.' Said Rias.

'Not really all we ever do is try to seduce people to our side and recruit or kill sacred gear holders.' Said Raynare truthful.

'I suppose that does make sense, of the three factions your numbers are the hardest to raise.' Said Rias thoughtfully before stopping at the opening to a very dark room.

'I smell something bad. But I also smell something delicious. I wonder if it's sweet, or if it's sour?' Commented an eerie voice.

'Stray devil Viser, we are here to eliminate you.' Said Rias.

'Um Akeno is it necessary to announce your presence and intentions like this?' Asked Issei in surprise.

'No Rias just likes to put on a bit of a show, why do you ask?' Replied Akeno which lead to Issei pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

'No doubt Raynare isn't the only one here who needs to read The Art of War, honestly what is wrong with deception.' Muttered Issei getting Akeno to chuckle lightly.

'Akeno.' Said Rias.

'Oh my, my turn already, what should I do with you.' Said Akeno while looking at the downed from of Viser who was missing both of her arms.

'Akeno is my queen.' Said Rias.

Issei nodded remembering the talk about evil pieces they had at the clubroom.

'Ara, ara, it seems you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?' Said Akeno as she raised her hands to the sky.

Energy gathered between Akeno's hands before a bolt of lightning struck the downed stray, which Akeno did a few more times laughing very loudly.

'She is also an ultimate sadist.' Said Rias proudly for what reason Issei did not know.

'You two would be perfect for each, both annoying sadists.' Grumbled Raynare.

'Just for that you have to wear ankle weights throughout training tonight.' Said Issei with a smile not too dissimilar from Akeno's.

As Raynare paled at the thought Rias laughed a little at hearing that Issei was a sadist like her queen.

'I wonder who would be in charge if you had a relationship with Akeno.' Said Rias with a laugh as she gestured to Akeno who was happily frying the stray devil.

Issei said nothing while Raynare muttered they'd probably take turns before Rias stopped Akeno and whispered something to her before facing Viser, her hand out in front of her.

'Any last words?' Asked Rias.

'Kill me.' Said the downed stray weakly.

'Then disappear.' Said Rias as a gigantic mass or dark red energy burst from her outstretched hand and obliterated Viser from existence.

'So you see a stray is not like your typical devil, they are generally cruel creatures who betray their masters for ill reasons.' Said Rias as she walked back to the group.

'I see… I might not hate you anymore… but I… will see you around I suppose.' Said Issei hesitantly before gesturing to Raynare to follow as they left.

'So what do you think President?' Asked Kiba.

'I think he is coming around.' Said Rias.

'I do hope so; after all with the White Dragon on the side of the fallen angels having the Red Dragon against us as well would be very bad.' Said Akeno seriously.

_-line break-_

The next day

_-line break-_

It was Friday and with it the usual monotony of school life changed slightly due to the weekend coming up. People were happier and laughing with their friends. A stark contrast to the general atmosphere exuded from the form of Raynare.

"So cruel, what did I do to deserve this?" Thought Raynare in agonising pain thanks to Issei's torture last night.

"I was right he is a perfect match for that sadist." Thought Raynare bitterly as Issei whistled happily with a smile on his face.

'Come on Yuuma it's Friday be happy.' Said Issei internally enjoying the sour look on her face when she looked at him.

If looks could kill Issei would be a smouldering pile of ash right now, but unfortunately for Raynare she didn't have that ability.

'Ah don't look at me like that, besides you get the next three days off.' Pointed out Issei.

Raynare just sighed.

"What did I do to deserve being bound to a training nut?" Lamented Raynare

_-line break-_

Over the weekend Issei and Raynare spent a bit of time with the Occult Research Club. Rias had invited them over for tea and to talk. Issei found it was easy to get along with Rias and Akeno, Kiba too but he had a habit of making things a little awkward for Issei, Koneko on the other hand was very reserved and didn't say or do much. Issei had asked about this and Rias had explained how Koneko was almost killed for something her sister did. This made Issei frown thinking his initial assumptions about devils were correct but after hearing what Rias and the Gremory family had done to avoid her being killed he couldn't help but gain a bit of respect for them while also thinking that maybe not all devils were so bad.

Over the weekend he made sure Raynare read up more on tactics and had her practise forming light spears as fast as she could, to get better at it. It was barely noticeable but her spears formed two seconds faster and were an extra centimetre in diameter now.

_-line break-_

When Issei and Raynare returned home on Monday after school Issei had a bad feeling.

'Say Raynare how exactly do you take someone else's Sacred Gear?' Asked Issei feeling a sense of foreboding creep upon him.

'Well there is a special ritual that needs to be carried out the day after Sunday an hour after sunset.' Said Raynare trailing off at the end as she looked out the window.

'What happens to the Sacred Gear wielder?' Asked Issei in trepidation as he watched the sun disappear from view.

'They die.' Said Raynare spurring Issei into action who quickly burst out of the house and started running to the church.

'Issei wait!' Shouted Raynare but she was to slow.

'Damn he has no idea that the church is heavily fortified… he probably isn't going to like this but he'll need help.' Said Raynare to herself before transforming and flying towards the old school building.

_-line break-_

As Issei ran towards the church a blue light spear embedded itself in the ground just a little bit in front of him.

'So you somehow figured out what we were going to do, did you?' Questioned a man. The man was no doubt a fallen angel as he had two black wings sticking out of his back. He was a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

'You will move or I will crush you.' Said Issei.

'Dohnaseek is the name of your killer boy.' Said Dohnaseek as he touched down onto the ground and created a blue light spear which slightly resembled a lance.

'You won't stop me and I will only warn you one more time, move or I will crush you! Boosted Gear!' Shouted Issei as his gauntlet appeared.

'Arrogant child, I have lived through a war, you can't kill me!' Shouted Dohnaseek as he charged Issei.

Dohnaseek swung his light spear from the bottom left to top right looking to slice Issei in half. Issei ducked under the blade and thrust his gauntlet-clad left arm upwards in a block and stepped into Dohnaseek's guard and launched a vicious right handed straight punch at his chest, sending him back a bit. Capitalising on the recent separation Issei jumped back and shouted boost, which was mirrored by his gauntlet. With his increased speed and jumping ability he jumped forward into the air and sent a right legged fly kick straight at Dohnaseek who put his light spear in front of him to block the kick. To follow up he swung his light spear to the side sending Issei with it and threw it after him. Issei ducked his head down and curled up into a ball; minimizing his size and in the process, sparing himself from become speared. Dohnaseek created a new light spear which was twice the length of his first one and started using it as a spear rather than a sword as he had been doing previously. He stabbed multiple times aiming for Issei's head which Issei kept dodging by tilting his head to the other side.

'Stay still damn you.' Growled Dohnaseek before launching the spear at Issei at extreme speeds.  
Issei couldn't dodge it completely and as it grazed his shoulder he cringed in pain before another subsequent boost helped him get over the pain. Issei then charged at Dohnaseek at even faster speeds than before and swept his legs before he could form another light spear, after which Issei ducked under his body and double mule kicked Dohnaseek into the air.

'It is over, Dragon Shot!' Shouted Issei as a blast of red energy pursued Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek flapped his wings and rolled to the side of the blast surviving the attack but burning his right wing in the process.

'*tch*' Grunted Issei seeing Dohnaseek had survived the attack relatively unharmed.

'You're good boy but I will not lose here today. You had best hurry.' Said Dohnaseek before flying away, shakily but flying nonetheless, away from Issei and the church.

"Is he running away? Doesn't matter I have to get to Asia quick." Thought Issei as he watched Dohnaseek fly off.

Issei ran as fast as he could and with two subsequent boost enhancing his already impressive speed he got there in less than a minute. He paused at the foot of the church before going inside.

'Oh and just who might you be, a shitty devil maybe? No, you don't feel like one of them at all, maybe an angel? Ha no, no, either way I wonder how you will cry out when I stab you. Maybe a grunt, or a long drawn out tearful plea perhaps. I just can't wait to find out.' Screamed a white haired man waving a gun around.

'So… I'm guessing you are Freed right?' Said Issei eyes narrowed.

'Oh that look, is it love? It feels like malice and killing intent, I love it!' Shouted Freed as he waved around a gun and the hilt of a sword.

'Where is Asia?' Asked Issei in a steely voice.

'Oh you mean the devil healer, she is down there under the altar, probably dead by now, serves her right for healing a shitty devil. Uh I see that look you want to try and save her, too bad for you I'm here.' Said Freed as a sword of light burst from the hilt of his sword before he lunged at Issei only to be intercepted by a pew that came hurtling at him which he only narrowly dodged.

'Oh what is this, the same shitty devil from before, so emotional. A reunion! I never met the same devil twice before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good.' Ranted Freed.

'Issei you can go save your friend, we will deal with him.' Said Kiba who appeared near Issei as Koneko walked over to him.

'But what are you guys doing here?' Asked Issei only for Freed to interject.

'Oh are you ignoring me because those shitty devils showed up? You must be a shitty devil lover like that girl, when I kill you I will bury you together.' Ranted Freed before Kiba put a hand on Issei's shoulder and gestured for him to go save Asia.

'Ok but I want an explanation after this.' Said Issei before rushing past Freed and going down the secret steps under the altar.

Issei followed the passage and eventually reached a large door.

"I can feel them, lots of exorcists and two fallen angels." Thought Issei before smashing through the door with a heavily boosted punch.

Inside where dozens of exorcists and atop an altar Asia was tied up with two fallen angels near here, she was crying out in pain and a green light emerged from her body.

'ASIA!' Shouted Issei as he ran right through the exorcists, ploughing them off to the sides.

'You're too late.' Said the shorter fallen angel in a happy voice as the green light entered her body.

Issei leapt up to the altar and grabbed Asia's tied up form.

'Asia are you alright?' Asked Issei desperately.

'Issei, I'm sorry.' Said Asia weakly.

'Why are you apologising I was the one who failed to save you.' Said Issei.

'I'm sorry, that you are crying because of me.' Said Asia.

Issei was indeed crying, salty tears slowly dropped from his eyes, lamenting the fact that he couldn't save a girl as innocent and pure as Asia. Issei could feel Asia was dying very quickly and wouldn't live for much longer.

'Asia I'm so sorry but no matter what, I will bring you back that's a promise.' Said Issei tearfully as Asia closed her eyes and departed from this world.

Anger.

Issei stood up.

Rage.

Issei looked at the smirking visage of the fallen angel who now possessed Asia's Sacred Gear.

Hatred.

Issei's gauntlet boosted once again before explosion was heard emanating from it.

'Twin Dragon Shot!' Shouted Issei obliterating the two fallen angels, who were too busy gloating, in a blast of red energy.

Regret.

Issei grabbed Asia's Sacred Gear and her downed form before leaping out of the basement area eventually reaching the sanctuary area. He set Asia down on one of the pews and stared at her form. After a short amount of time Rias, Akeno and Raynare appeared along with Kiba and Koneko who looked a little tired but fine overall.

'Rias do you think you can reincarnate her, she has a strong healing ability.' Said Issei who stopped feeling a hand on his shoulder. It was Rias.

'Don't worry about it.' Said Rias as she pulled out a red bishop piece and took the Sacred Gear from Issei.

'Rias… thank you.' Said Issei warmly to which Rias just smiled.

'I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!' Said Rias as both the glowing chess piece and the Sacred Gear entered Asia's body.

As Asia sat up in confusion Issei smiled.

'I told you I would bring you back somehow Asia.' Said Issei as he walked over to Asia and hugged her confused form.

After a while Issei let go and stood up before bowing to Rias surprising the all considering how much he hated devils.

'Rias words can't express my gratitude. I'm truly thankful. If you ever need anything from me, anything at all I will give it to you in the hope that one day I can repay what you have done for me here today.' Said Issei passionately.

'Thank you Issei I will remember that.' Said Rias happily, no doubt glad that the self proclaimed devil hater had changed his attitude so much in just a short week.

'Come on Raynare, Asia, we are going home.' Said Issei.

_**BIG EXPLANATORY NOTE ON THIS CHAPTER.  
**_**  
Ok it seems a lot of people have misread some things and jumped to conclusions of their own from this chapter so I will explain all major concerns now, alternatively if you trust in my abilities as a writer just wait 3 more chapters and everything will make sense, if not, I shall explain.**

However if you do read the explanation all I can say is I am essentially unravelling Issei's personality and telling you exactly what Issei is like instead of SHOWING you all through the story as well as giving at least 2 spoilers from future chapters. Although if it comes down to me spoiling a few things or you guys dropping this story, I would rather spoil a bit and explain things to all of you rather than have you all stop reading.

1. Issei's feelings towards Rias and her peerage – Now all of you think he is good friends with them now. Wrong. Issei is not friends with them, they are merely acquaintances. Now some people wonder if he hates them why he is being so grateful to Rias; the reason for this is twofold so bear with me.  
a. Rias saved Asia's life – Now this in itself is unfortunately two fold as well so let me explain.

Firstly, Issei finds Asia to be an innocent, someone who does good and seeks nothing in return. In doing good and being exiled from the church add to the fact that she has no friends and was abandoned by her family for whatever reason he wants to make sure she can live a life she deserves, one of happiness and joy.

Secondly, look at things from Issei's point of view Rias saved Asia; now she does have twilight healing, meaning Rias would have reincarnated her anyway, but the thing is HE doesn't know that, WE all do because we are familiar with canon. To him this essentially means Rias wasted a bishop piece just for him, someone who has done nothing to earn her trust; therefore he is immensely grateful and feels that he owes her. Don't forget Rias is a DEVIL meaning it is in her nature to be deceitful, sneaky and greedy as well, just because she looks nice she is still a devil, keep that in mind.

This now leads onto the second aspect.

b. Issei owing Rias.

Think about things this way, I have already explained in the first point that Issei feels that he owes Rias however most of you are confusing this as him TRUSTING Rias. This is not the case, if you borrow money from a loan shark you OWE them but that doesn't mean you TRUST them. Issei doesn't trust Rias and as I said if you can wait three more chapters you will see this. To ruin the surprise though Issei owes Rias, meaning he will help her in return for her helping him (not so big spoiler: with Riser), it in no way means he trusts her with, his life, the life of his friends or family. Think about it he was almost KILLED by devils, you aren't going to trust a group of them just like that no matter what.

2. Issei acting stupid and rushing to save Asia – Now I have already partially explained this above but I will sum it up nicely here for all of you.

Asia, is literally the most innocent, pure character I have seen in any anime before Rias and Kiryuu start corrupting her, are you telling me you wouldn't drop everything to try and save someone like that? Issei felt bad for her upbringing and wanted to give her a better life (friends etc).

I have sent this to many who reviewed via pm but here is the explanation for all of you to see. Think of Asia as a pure bird, Issei merely wanted that bird to retain its purity even if it meant personal risk to himself, essentially he sees Asia as a golden child, one who should be protected.

3. Issei's fight with Dohnaseek and him supposedly being weak all of a sudden – Again this one is twofold so once again please bear with me however major spoilers for Issei's power so read at your own risk.

a. In canon when Rias easily killed him along with the other two fallen angels they were underestimating her. Now if you underestimate someone and have them outnumbered AND supposedly surprise them (as they thought), most people get arrogant and lower their guards. This is what happened in canon and as such, they died.  
In my story Issei was viewed as a powerful threat. What this changes is this: Issei wasn't being underestimated but instead viewed as a threat; Dohnaseek had his guard up and was cautious even though he surprised him; when Dohnaseek was hurt he quickly fled, as he realised how powerful Issei was.

Now before I get on to the second half of the explanation, a brief interlude about Issei's powers. For reference, an average human has a base power level of 10 (yes I am using power levels as a reference tool but it has nothing to do with experience).  
Issei (a pseudo dragon) has a power level of about 5000 without his sacred gear being used, merely summoning it doubles his power to 10 000 (I am using simple figures to make this clear).  
Rias has a power level of 20 000 BUT she has very little experience in battles.  
Dohnaseek, a two winged fallen angel, has a power level of 12 000 BUT lots of battle experience, hence the line about living through a war.  
To compare Raynare has a power level of 7000 (but as can be noted, she makes bad plans and is a bit dumb).

Now from this take into account Issei used two boosts. Firstly the initial boost, when he jumped back from Dohnaseek after the first few blows. This put his power at Rias' level of 20 000. This means he was as strong as Rias when she killed Dohnaseek BUT Dohnaseek wasn't underestimating Issei and took him seriously AND has more fighting experience than Issei hence why he was able to scratch him. After his second subsequent boost, which happened after the scratch Issei had a power level of 40 000, making him much stronger than Dohnaseek and as such it was only battle instinct that allowed Dohnaseek to avoid being obliterated by the dragon shot BUT he felt it strike him and as such was able to roughly gauge how strong Issei was and how much stronger than him he was, hence he fled.

_**IMPORTANT**_**  
Take these power levels with a spoonful of salt, there are in no way indicative of ability, power, strategy or anything else merely raw power. Also they will not be used again there were merely used as a reference point for this chapter, they will change quickly and rapidly.**

b. Dohnaseek will be stronger than he was in canon – In canon there are less than ten very powerful fallen angels that we know of: Azazel, Kokabiel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai and other Grigori members. Point being aside from them there is only cannon fodder (Raynare and her group) representing the fallen angels. For this reason I am making Dohnaseek stronger (and eventually Raynare), to give the fallen angels a middle ground in terms of power. Canon only gave us weak and OP; to use Dragon Ball Z as a reference, this is equivalent to only showing the grunts who destroyed Bulma's ship, who had power levels of 1300 and Frieza, someone with a power level of 120 000 000 meaning no Cui, no Zarbon and no Ginyu force to show a middle ground.

Since I don't want this to be the case Dohnaseek and Raynare will become more powerful and represent a middle ground in terms of fallen angel power levels, (another spoiler) Dohnaseek will be sticking around for a while, hence why he gets some significance and a power boost as well as Raynare obviously.

These seem to be the major concerns people had with this chapter, if there is something else you disagree with review and I will respond and explain.  
I really, really don't mean to sound arrogant but I know what I am doing and how I am going to get there. What this does mean though is if you have a question about say the Excalibur arc I can already explain it too you (since I have already written half of it). Even now I am already making plans for the Khaos Brigade/ Hero faction arc which is in light novel 11.

Hopefully this extremely long and detailed note, which is over 1000 words I might add, clears up any concerns and more importantly keeps you all reading and maybe, makes some of you trust in my skills as a writer.


	4. Desperation

**Now this whole chapter more or less covers the Phoenix arc but it is much more different than canon. After this chapter I am technically creating a new arc and blending it with two separate arcs from canon, however it more or less still follows the canon timeline, it is just the events are different. Enjoy.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds' **

"**Ddraig thinking" **

*expression*

_Flashback_

Chapter 4 – Desperation

Asia adjusted to her new life reasonably well. She was loved at Kuoh due to her innocent nature and good looks and already had many admirers. Issei would have none of it though and made sure no one got too 'friendly' with Asia which led to him punching Matsuda and Motohama at least ten different times over Asia's first week before they got the message: Asia is off limits for their lewd thoughts and perverted behaviour.

On the supernatural side Asia had high pools of magical energy being only a little less than those of Rias and Akeno. She had just recently completed a contract and was quite happy about it. Issei hadn't started training Asia physically as he was still unsure if dying and being revived had any negative consequences, but he had been helping her understand Japanese which she was doing very well at.

Since Asia came to live with them Issei decided that Raynare and Asia both needed their own rooms to sleep in, Raynare because she had earned his trust in helping him bring Asia back to life by getting Rias and the others, something he would never have done, and Asia because Issei felt she deserved to have something of her own after being alone and without worldly possessions, minus her clothing, until Issei had won her that soft toy from the arcade which she slept cuddled up to.  
So as Issei lay in bed clad only in his black shorts, getting ready to go to sleep, he was contemplating if he should start Asia on physical training when a magic circle appeared in his room. Naturally his first instinct was to bring out his Sacred Gear and prepare a Dragon Shot in case it was a hostile. Being attacked by devils once had made Issei very, very wary of surprise attacks. When the flash of light died away Rias was revealed who was startled at seeing a magical attack ready to obliterate her.

'Listen I know I said I don't hate you guys anymore but do you really think it is smart to suddenly appear, by magic circle no less, in the house of someone who was previously attacked by devils? I could have killed you just now, or at the very least hurt you badly.' Said Issei as he let the Dragon Shot dissipate.

'Issei did you mean what you said at the church when you said if I need anything from you, you will give it to me?' Asked Rias quietly.

'Sure, I said it and I meant it.' Said Issei happily.

'Good, in that case.' Said Rias before she tackled Issei onto his bed and straddled him.

'Please take my virginity from me.' Said Rias desperately, eyes swelling with emotion.

'What, why?' Said Issei shocked.

'I've thought about it and it seems to be the only way, and I could never ask Kiba because he is too much of a gentleman, but you, you said you would give me something if I asked for it, so please take my virginity.' Said Rias as she started to unbutton her shirt.

'Rias, tell me, what is the problem, did you ever consider I might be able to help you another way?' Said Issei softly as he held her arms.

'I-I don't know what else to do?' Said Rias sadly.

'Alright tell me everything from the beginning, why do you want me to take your virginity?' Questioned Issei seriously.

'Well you see I have been in an arranged marriage even before I was born. Since lots of devils were killed in the last war the number of pureblood devils went down a great deal so many arranged marriages between purebloods were made. As soon as my parents found out I was a girl this marriage was put into place. I am betrothed to a man who doesn't see me as a person only as an object and as a Gremory; someone to subjugate and take as a trophy. He doesn't see me for who I am and I can't bear the thought of spending thousands of years married to such a man.' Said Rias sadly.

'What does that have to do with your virginity?' Asked Issei slightly confused.

'You are aware how prized a woman's virginity is here? Well in the underworld a woman's virginity is held in the highest regard. So naturally I assumed that if I was to lose my virginity, that man, would no longer want me and the weeding would be called off.' Said Rias neutrally.

'Hmm this man, is he arrogant, full of himself to a great extent and someone who looks down on others?' Asked Issei thoughtfully.

'Um yes actually, how did you know that?' Asked Rias in confusion.

'You do remember I used to hate devils, I envisioned they were all like that given the two I met. To hear that this guy is just what I thought devils are like… it makes me excited.' Said Issei with a strange look on his face.

'Excited?' Asked Rias in confusion.

'Of course, nothing is more cathartic than getting to bring down the arrogance and self worth of a person similar to someone who tried to kill me. It is the ultimate form of relaxation, to destroy someone who tried to destroy you. You know you guys are lucky you weren't like this guy or I probably would have tried to beat you all into the ground already.' Said Issei happily.

'Ok, so you want to fight him? He is really strong you know and-' Said Rias before Issei raised a hand cutting her off.

'I never said that did I?' Asked Issei getting a nod.

'You play chess a lot don't you?' Asked Issei earning a second nod.

'How can you make getting to the king easier?' Asked Issei once again.

'By taking out the surrounding pieces.' Said Rias as realisation started to dawn on her.

'Exactly and since he is as arrogant as I think he is I know just what to do, to not only weaken him, but also buy you guys some time.' Said Issei.

'Thank you Issei… you know not many would have turned down sex with me. Is there something you are hiding Issei, you do seem awfully friendly with Kiba?' Asked Rias coyly.

'Really, you are going to accuse me of being a homosexual? Although then again I never thought the cool and sophisticated Rias would be so desperate to have sex with me, truly I have had a greater effect on you than I thought.' Retorted Issei in the same teasing tone.

'True but I have been sitting on top of you for close to five minutes now and you haven't tried anything, not to mention you didn't deny what I said.' Said Rias.

Issei smirked at this and knew just how to get the upper hand and reached up to Rias and brought her down to the bed reversing their positions. He then lightly brushed his hands against Rias' thighs before bringing them up to her breasts which his hands ghosted over causing Rias to let out a low gasp. Issei brought his head down to hers, inching towards her face his hand lightly caressing it. Rias closed her eyes and slightly puckered her lips only to feel herself pulled into a sitting position.

'W-what?' Asked Rias a little let down.

'Sorry but you are in a much too emotional state for me to do anything, besides you started this little game so I finished it.' Said Issei with a smirk.

Rias looked at Issei mouth slightly agape, here she thought that Issei was going to take her right here and now and it turns out he was only getting back at her for teasing him. She felt strangely disappointed that this was the case but at the very least could appreciate that he didn't want to take advantage of her when she was in an emotional state.

'Thank you Issei, for this and for everything.' Said Rias as she leaned over and kissed Issei on the cheek as she went to re-button her shirt, not noticing the magic circle that had appeared nor the person who appeared from it.

'It seems I was too late.' Said the figure who was dressed as a French maid with silver hair and eyes.

'Grayfia.' Said Rias in surprise before Issei spoke.

'Wait a minute, are you insinuating that in less than ten minutes; Rias arrived, had sex with me and even had enough time to get dressed before you arrived?' Questioned Issei in a low tone of voice.

'To think this lowly man took your purity.' Said Grayfia with a little disdain in her tone.

'UNFORGIVEABLE! I am not a minute man, that fact that you just nonchalantly said that burns me up inside!' Shouted Issei shocking Rias with his outburst.

'That's what you're upset about? Not the fact that she called you lowly?' Asked Rias in disbelief.

'Of course! That is the greatest insult a man can receive from a woman.' Said Issei.

'How improper.' Said Grayfia.

Issei turned to look at her a gleam in his eye that only Raynare had seen before.

'Oh you are asking for it now I don't care who you are; no one insults me like that!' Shouted Issei as his Sacred Gear appeared.

'Wait Issei stop this is my brother's queen! You can't fight her, more so in your room it will attract unwanted attention.' Pleaded Rias desperately.

Issei gave Rias a small glare which made her think that he wasn't going to listen to her before he clicked his teeth and made his Sacred Gear disappear.

'Listen up you, I don't care who you think you are but let's get a few things straight. One I didn't take Rias' purity as you put it. Two if you ever insult my masculinity again there will be consequences and three, the next time you appear in my house, unannounced and by magic circle no less I will blast you out through that window with a Twin Dragon Shot consequences be damned.' Said Issei.

'Grayfia please apologise to Issei, it was rude of you to not only invade his house without proper warning but to also think he had taken advantage of me in my vulnerable state.' Said Rias seriously forgetting that she was the one who invaded Issei's house first causing Issei to gain a deadpan expression on his face.

'Of course Lady Rias. I apologise for invading your home, for accusing you of vulgar actions and for inadvertently questioning your masculinity.' Said Grayfia with a bow.

'Fine, I accept your apology, but I was serious about blasting you if you invade my house one more time.' Said Issei a little disgruntled.

'Sorry about this Issei, if you can please come to the clubroom early tomorrow, Grayfia will be there and you can tell us your plan then.' Said Rias before kissing Issei on the cheek again, before walking over to Grayfia.

'Goodnight, see you tomorrow morning.' Said Rias as the two disappeared via magic circle.

'Like I'm going to get sleep now after having been accused of being a minute man.' Muttered Issei sourly.

_-line break-_

Issei; along with Raynare and Asia, as well as Kiba, who was walking to the club room as well, made their way there. Issei opened the door and everyone filed inside, there was a bit of tension the air but that lifted when Rias saw Issei and smiled.

After everyone walked inside there was a small pause before Grayfia spoke.

'You do realise there is a fallen angel in this room.' Said Grayfia plainly.

'Yes and she is bound to me, try anything and you will have to deal with me.' Said Issei in a steely tone of voice.

'My apologies once again Lord Hyoudou, I was unaware that this fallen angel was bound to you as well as the fact that you are the wielder of the Boosted Gear.' Said Grayfia giving a slight bow from the couch.

'Ugh call me Issei I'm only seventeen not seven hundred and your apology is accepted once again.' Said Issei.

'You are most kind, Issei, also forgive me for not introducing myself properly previously. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. As you know my name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance.' Said Grayfia as she stood up and gave a bow along with her introduction.

'That's alright, as I'm sure you know by now I am Issei Hyoudou, holder of the Red Heavenly Dragon, nice to meet you under better circumstances.' Said Issei giving a bow as well.

'Now before I hear your plan Issei I believe I should explain the situation to the rest of you.' Said Rias before the magic circle on the floor started to glow causing Rias to scowl.

Flames came out of the magic circle as the room heated up and the silhouette of a man appeared. Once the flames cleared a man wearing a red suit without a tie, with the shirt opened to his chest was revealed.

'Ah it has been a while since I last came to the human world. My lovely Rias, I have come to see you.' Said the man.

'Riser.' Said Rias in an annoyed tone.

Riser immediately walked over to Rias and tried to force her into coming with him to see some ceremony hall which she resisted.

'Isn't it in bad taste to try and force a woman into doing something she doesn't want to? Surely you have more class than this?' Said Issei bringing Riser's attention to him.

'And who might you be?' Asked Riser rudely.

'Issei Hyoudou, holder of the Boosted Gear.' Said Issei in a firm tone of voice.

'Really, a commoner like you holds one of the two Heavenly Dragons, I almost feel bad for it, being placed into such a pitifully weak person.' Taunted Riser.

"Perfect his arrogance is even greater than I had thought." Thought Issei with a smile.

'Oh is that so. My, what can a pitifully weak person such as me hope to do against a great devil such as yourself.' Said Issei mockingly.

'Watch your tongue boy I am Riser Phoenix, a pure-blood High-class devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix, a pathetic lowlife such as yourself should address me as Lord Phoenix.' Said Riser menacingly.

'Is that so, why don't you put your money where your mouth is?' Retorted Issei.

'Oh and what do you mean by that?' Asked Riser.

'Well how about a challenge. I know you came here for Rias so why not make things easier since we both know Rias want nothing to do with you?' Proposed Issei calmly.

'What?' Snarled Riser at being reminded that the object of his affections wanted nothing to do with him.

'A battle of sorts between us.' Said Issei.

'If I may, Issei, I would like to interject something here?' Asked Grayfia politely to which Issei nodded.

'Those from the House of Phoenix as well as Lord Sirzechs had a feeling things would not go smoothly here today and decided upon a last resort of sorts.' Said Grayfia.

'A last resort?' Asked Rias.

'Yes if you continue to push your opinion on the matter, then why not settle it in a Rating Game against Lord Riser?' Suggested Grayfia.

"Just what I was expecting." Thought Issei happily.

Rias was stunned at the suggestion.

'Just how far are they all intending to interfere with my life?' Questioned Rias in a ticked off tone of voice.

'So does that mean you decline?' Asked Grayfia.

'No this is an opportunity I can't pass up.' Said Rias.

'Hah Rias you can't be serious your peerage isn't even half complete while I have a full set. I've already competed in multiple Rating Games and won most of them while you haven't even been in one. Even so, you still want to play, Rias.' Said Riser cockily.

'I will. I will blow you away, Riser!' Said Rias fiercely

'Fine. If you win do whatever you like, but if I win, you will marry me immediately.' Said Riser.

'Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?' Asked Grayfia.

Both Rias and Riser agreed.

'Very well I will inform both houses immediately.' Said Grayfia.

'Actually Grayfia could you wait for a bit longer?' Asked Issei kindly.

Grayfia nodded surprisingly enough and stayed to which Issei gave a grateful nod.

'This match will be a joke.' Said Riser as he clicked his fingers and the magic circle on the floor glowed.

Fifteen figures appeared from the circle and Issei couldn't help but notice one thing.

"What the hell he already has fifteen girls at his side, a massive harem and he still wants Rias. Unforgiveable." Thought Issei angrily.

'Riser I hope you didn't forget already I want to make a deal with you?' Said Issei sternly.

'Ah yes the little peasant, what is this deal you want to make?' Asked Riser mockingly.

'Seeing your peerage now I do believe I can make you a better offer than the one currently in place.' Said Issei.

'Sorry about this.' Whispered Issei to Raynare before nudging her forward.

'I propose an alternate deal; I will combat members from your peerage equal to the strength of my own in terms of evil pieces. The wager being that should I lose I will submit myself, the holder of the Boosted Gear, the fallen angel bound to me, Raynare.' Said Issei nodding to Raynare who took this as the signal to transform into her true form earning a lecherous grin from Riser.

'As well as Rias' hand in marriage immediately.' Said Issei getting a gasp from Rias.

'Issei what are you saying?' Asked Rias in shock.

'What is it you want if you, as unlikely as it may be, beat the members of my peerage?' Asked Riser with a hungry gleam in his eye.

'You will give Rias two weeks of time for her and her peerage to train and the pieces that lose against me become mine, although I will eject the evil piece from them for you to use again, but you cannot do so until after the rating game with Rias, agreed?' Asked Issei.

'Issei what are you saying?' Cried Rias but Issei just looked at her with no trepidation in his eyes which slowly calmed Rias down.

'What do you say?' Asked Issei.

Riser took a quick glance at Raynare, Issei and then his peerage and smirked.

'I agree, Rias do you?' Asked Riser.

Rias looked unsure for a moment before looking to Issei again for support who mouthed, trust me, to her.

'Very well I accept.' Said Rias.

'Excellent, Grayfia I don't suppose you would be able to test how much I am worth in terms of evil pieces?' Asked Issei.

'Indeed I can, Master Sirzechs is good friends with Lord Astaroth and he has explained a great deal about the evil piece system to me. Please place both your hands over mine.' Said Grayfia stepping forward.

Issei stepped forward and placed both his hands over Grayfia's. A bluish-silver glow surrounded Grayfia's hands before looping around Issei's hands three times forming a sort of gauntlet. After a few moments the chains receded and the glow faded from Issei's hands.

'Issei is worth the equivalent of eight pawn pieces.' Said Grayfia as she stepped back.

'Very well in that case Karlamine and Xuelan, my knight and rook, will be adequate enough to put you in your place.' Said Riser as two girls stepped forward.

Karlamine was a young woman with brown hair with a greenish tint and green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a full set of silver armour with black accents that appeared to be a cross between a European knight's; the chest plate, gauntlets and greaves, and a Japanese Samurai; the hip plates and shoulder guards, and wore a headband that went across her hair and forehead.  
She was equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which were held with brown belts slung across her hip. The broadsword was slung on her left hip, and featured a red jewel on the pommel and had bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which was located behind her hip, featured a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

Xuelan was a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair had two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front featured bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead.  
Her outfit consisted of a navy blue, body hugging, one piece dress with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The dress was open at the chest area, giving view to Xuelan's breasts and cleavage. She also wore black armguards over her forearms.

'Very well then shall we?' Asked Issei rhetorically.

_-line break-_

Issei, Xuelan and Karlamine were projected into a replica of the school's gymnasium by Grayfia. Riser's group and Rias' group stood on opposite sides of Grayfia, Riser on her left and Rias on her right as they watched. Riser appeared happy while Rias looked a bit nervous.

'Too late to back out now Rias, the boy has no chance and soon you will be mine.' Said Riser arrogantly.

'Oh we will see about that.' Retorted Rias scathingly as she glared at Riser with as much anger as she could.

'Very well are the three of you ready?' Asked Grayfia, her voice being projected into the gymnasium.

'Yep.' Said Issei happily while Xuelan and Karlamine settled for nodding.

'Very well then begin.' Said Grayfia.

Issei immediately summoned his Sacred Gear and shouted boost which was mirrored by the gauntlet.

'You better attack soon because the longer you wait the more powerful I'll get.' Said Issei after they continued to stare him off for ten seconds allowing him to boost once again.

Xuelan charged at Issei with a strong guard up and threw a right roundhouse kick at Issei's face which he initially ducked under but then quickly jumped away from as Xuelan's foot was covered in fire. He had no time to think upon this new development as a sword engulfed in flames came down upon him which he narrowly dodged by jumping backwards.

"So both can utilise fire… cool." Thought Issei.

Xuelan charged Issei again with an axe kick which Issei dived under allowing him to notice something.

"Wow she isn't wearing underwear!" Thought Issei in excitement.

Issei quickly jumped back to his feet and leapt over a flaming horizontal slash, courtesy of Karlamine, tucking both legs into his chest. Somersaulting in mid-air Issei lashed out with an axe kick of his own to Karlamine which she blocked with her left gauntlet surprising Issei at the strength she possessed as a knight. Issei jumped back once again trying to keep both of his enemies in front of him.

"For a knight she has pretty strong defensively capabilities." Thought Issei.

**'Boost.' Came from Issei's Sacred Gear a third time.**

'Well I suppose three boosts should be enough to finish this but a fourth wouldn't hurt. Riser watch closely in ten seconds you will be short two pieces off a full set.' Said Issei loudly.

'Ha you won't be able to beat us so easily; our honour is on the line here today.' Said Karlamine before charging at Issei again with her flaming sword.

Issei tilted his body to the side to avoid her repeated slashes at his torso. Karlamine then leapt in the air and came down upon Issei with a two handed slash which Issei stopped by grabbing the blade in the middle, ignoring the flames as his Boosted Gear protected his hand from the searing heat.

'Hyaa!' Shouted Xuelan as she launched a devastating side kick into Issei's chest which he couldn't block with one hand and thus was kicked back, releasing Karlamine in the process who stood next to Xuelan as Issei got back to his feet.

'Damn that hurt a lot. You're good, both of you but this is it.' Said Issei, the front of his blazer and shirt having been mostly burnt off and only still clinging to him by a few strands over his shoulders.

'Boost.' Said Issei which was mirrored by his gauntlet.

'Now let's end this.' Said Issei.

**'Explosion.' Emanated from the Sacred Gear.**

Issei gathered energy up in his gauntleted hand before a sphere three times the size of his normal Dragon Shot appeared.

'Sorry but you lose.' Said Issei to the rook and knight.

'Mega Dragon Shot!' Shouted Issei as a ten metre wide blast of red energy burst forth and quickly overwhelmed the two girls.

As the smoke died down an absolutely massive trench was left in the middle of the fake gym and a gigantic hole now took up most of the back wall.

'Lord Riser's rook and knight both retire.' Echoed Grayfia's voice and before Issei knew it he was back in the Occult Research Club clubroom.

'Wow even my shirt is back.' Commented Issei looking down before an ecstatic Rias tackled him into a hug.

'I can't believe you won. Don't you ever use me in a wager again without giving my prior warning! Oh but thank you so much.' Said Rias her mood changing rapidly.

'No hard feelings Raynare?' Asked Issei to the other person involved in the wager.

Raynare glared at him before sighing.

'No I suppose not.' Said Raynare with the beginnings of a bemused smile on her face.

'Enjoy this little victory while you can Rias, know this, it matters not. You are still going to be mine so enjoy your last two weeks of freedom while you can.' Said Riser as he motioned for his peerage to follow him to the magic circle.

'Hey aren't you going to wait to say something to the two pieces that fought for you?' Asked Issei angrily gesturing to the two unconscious girls seated on the couch.

'No they were weak, losing to someone as pitiful as you; it is ill befitting for peerage members of the House of Phoenix.' Said Riser disdainfully as he walked over to the magical circle before turning around as his peerage surrounded him.

'*Tch* Hold on you smug bastard.' Said Issei as he stood over the forms of the two girls and two magic circles appeared over their hearts before their respective pieces were ejected from them.

Issei threw the pieces at Riser who deftly caught them.

'There you ungrateful bastard as agreed, now you can add two more girls to your peerage who you don't give two shits about.' Said Issei angrily.

Riser merely scoffed before he and his peerage disappeared.

'No wonder you don't want to marry that guy, he is the biggest ass I've ever seen in my life.' Said Issei to Rias who nodded in agreement.

'So what are you going to do with the two of them?' Asked Rias gesturing to the two abandoned peerage members.

'I suppose I'll take them home since I don't know how long it will be until they wake up. Raynare could you watch them until they wake up?' Asked Issei to which Raynare nodded.

'Good we need to get started.' Said Issei.

'Started for what?' Asked Rias.

'Obviously, help train you all. I'm sure you and Akeno have me trumped in the magical department and Koneko has me beat in the power department just as Kiba has me beat in the speed department but I can help you build on your strengths and cover your weaknesses as well as help you with strategy. There is no way I'm letting someone as kind as you be stuck with a pig like him.' Said Issei passionately.

'Issei.' Said Rias in shock.

'Forgive me, but I must leave now and inform both sides of the deal that has taken place, good luck.' Said Grayfia with a bow before she stepped onto the magic circle and disappeared.

'Well what are we waiting for?' Asked Issei.

_-line break-_

Issei was exhausted. Not having any way to teleport left him having to reach Rias' preferred training destination by foot. The problem was it was in the mountains. While Rias and her peerage were able to teleport close to its actual location Issei had to climb from scratch. Almost one hundred kilometres straight up.

'I. Feel. Like. I'm. Going. To. DIE!' Shouted Issei in exasperation.

_-line break-_

Eventually Issei reached the mansion and after promptly collapsing and subsequently being healed by Asia, Issei was ready to go.

'Now I won't lie you are seriously outnumbered, but that doesn't mean this is impossible.' Said Issei.

'You know Issei if you let me I could reincarnate you as a devil so you could fight with us, I have eight unused pawn pieces.' Said Rias hopefully.

Issei paused for a long time which worried Rias making her think Issei was going to leave them now in their hour of need.

'Nevermi-' Said Rias before Issei cut her off.

'No sorry I should have given you an answer.' Said Issei as he ran his right hand through his hair while staring at his left.

'Truthfully I can't I'm sorry. I just can't become a devil.' Said Issei shooting down Rias' hopes.

'That's okay I understand, it was worth a try in any case.' Said Rias sadly.

'But it won't matter because once I'm done with all of you Riser won't stand a chance.' Said Issei confidently.

_-line break-_

Large time skip

_-line break-_

'T-they lost?' Asked Issei in shock.

'Yes they fought valiantly and even managed to take out all of Riser's pieces but they lost in the end. Koneko, Kiba and Akeno were picked off one by one until only Asia and Rias remained and after Asia was knocked out by an attack Rias fought with all her might against Riser's queen and even managed to take her out but then Riser threatened to kill the downed Asia if Rias didn't submit.' Explained Grayfia.

'Bastard! Trust an arrogant bastard like him to resort to such an underhanded method against Rias. Rias never stood a chance; she is too kind to sacrifice someone just for herself.' Said Issei angrily at first before becoming sad.

Grayfia laughs quietly.

'You are an interesting person. For someone with so much power you are quite open with your emotions and easily offended and for someone who says he hates devils you seem to get along rather well with Lady Rias and her peerage and care for them a great deal, even now you are still trying to help them.' Said Grayfia as she took out a slip of paper.

'My master, Lord Sirzechs found what you did quite interesting; gambling both Rias, yourself and that fallen angel all just to weaken Riser in the process which you succeeded in. He says you are a "risky character".' Said Grayfia as she handed the slip of paper to Issei.

'This magic circle will allow you to teleport to the engagement hall, all you need to do is add some magical power to it.' Said Grayfia as Issei examined the slip of paper.

'Lastly I have a message from Lord Sirzechs for you; he says "If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall." On the back of the slip is a return seal which will allow you to return once you take Lady Rias back.' Said Grayfia who then noticed Issei was trembling slightly.

'So are you telling me that I can use a magical-circle to teleport with?' Asked Issei in a low tone of voice.

'Of course all magic circles only need magical power to be input into them to allow teleportation, even angels and fallen angels can use them if they get their hands on them.' Said Grayfia calmly.

'Rias. Rias. RIAS! YOU MADE ME CLIMB A MOUNTAIN FOR NOTHING!' Shouted Issei startling Grayfia.

'Grayfia, I want you to go to Rias and tell her that I will be there in ten minutes and after I save her…HER ASS IS MINE!' Shouted Issei before barging out of his room.

Grayfia stared at the door through which Issei left, a small smile on her face, before disappearing via magic circle.

"Lady Rias you have certainly made some interesting friends, who would have thought Red Dragon Emperor for this generation would be so strange." Thought Grayfia as she disappeared.

_-line break-_

Rias sighed, here she was about to be shackled to a narcissistic pig for the rest of her life.

'RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!' Bellowed a voice from just outside the engagement hall.

Everyone turned to the sound of the voice and there was Issei, Boosted Gear and all.

'Hey who do you think you are-' Said what appeared to be a guard who approached Issei but one look at Issei's frosty glare and murderous eyes caused him to back off in fright.

'What is the meaning of this?' Asked various people in confusion before Sirzechs stepped up and explained that he orchestrated this in order to make his "cute little sisters" engagement a flashy one and what was more flashier than having a dragon battle with a phoenix.

Issei's eyes didn't leave Rias' form for a second, his eyes bore into her. She desperately wanted to know what he was thinking.

"And then after that I'm going to make you do evasion training and then you'll spar with me and then…" Thought Issei mentally plotting what he was going to do with Rias after he gets her back for making him climb a mountain when he could have teleported there.

'So dragon-boy what do you want if you beat Riser?' Asked Rias' brother.

'I want Rias back.' Said Issei in a low tone of voice.

'Very well if you win you can take Rias back with you.' Said Sirzechs.

_-line break-_

Issei and Riser were teleported to what appeared to be a stadium surrounded by numerous pillars adorned with phoenix statues.

'Well little boy are you ready to lose, a weakling like you can never beat someone like me.' Stated Riser arrogantly.

"Huh what's this fool on about?" Thought Issei having zoned off while making more plans on how to punish Rias.

'You will never be able to stop the immortal phoenix.' Stated Riser.

'I will beat you in five seconds.' Said Issei loudly.

'Ha maybe in your dreams.' Retorted Riser.

**'Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!' Sounded the Boosted Gear as Issei started to become enveloped in the Boosted Gear Scale Mail.**

'Before I end this let me tell you one thing, you are not worthy of experiencing the power of my Balance Breaker but I also don't want to stick around near an obnoxious, arrogant and selfish chicken like you in case some of your attitude rubs off on me. That being said I am going to enjoy this, much more than I should in fact.' Said Issei before his head was covered by the Scale Mail.

Issei slowly started to walk towards Riser, after every step he took he boosted once.

'Insolent whelp, I will burn you to ashes.' Shouted Riser as he launched multiple fireballs at Issei.

Issei batted the attacks aside barely feeling the heat at all. His physical conditioning and dragon like traits due to sacrificing his heart being enhanced by his Sacred Gear made him more than a match for the flames of a phoenix.

When Issei was five steps away from Riser he stopped and pulled out a vial.

'Boosted Gear Gift.' Said Issei quietly.

**'Transfer.' Echoed the Boosted Gear.**

'Now chicken-boy feel pain!' Shouted Issei before closing the last five steps between them in an instant, slamming the vial into Riser's face.

'AAUGHGHHH IT BURNS!' Cried Riser in pain as he clutched his face.

'Yes for a devil, no less a Phoenix I imagine you must hate holy water in its raw form, I'm sure it must be quite unpleasant but after being boosted twenty times you must be in agony. Finally to finish this one sided battle.' Said Issei before rearing his right leg back and kicking Riser straight in his family jewels which caused him to drop to his knees clutching them in pain.

Issei then released the armour on his right hand and jabbed Riser in the eyes causing him immense pain before a solid left cross with his gauntlet-clad hand knocked him out and sent him back sprawled onto the ground. Issei stood their impassively as he let the rest of his armour disappear as Ravel Phoenix, Riser's sister appeared in between them arms outstretched.

'You got a problem with what I just did?' Asked Issei rhetorically.

Ravel stood her ground even though she was a little afraid of Issei. Issei squatted down so he was looking her straight in the eyes.

'If you don't like what I did to your brother have a look at just what your brother is: uncaring, selfish and arrogant beyond measure. Still it is admirable you would try to protect your brother even if he is such an ass. He sure is lucky to have a sister like you.' Said Issei as he put his hand on Ravel's hair and stroked it causing her arms to drop slightly and a small blush to cover her face.

Issei stood back up and walked over to Rias. He pulled out the paper that got him here turned it over and a glow emanated from the paper before a griffin appeared.

'Rias, you're coming with me.' Said Issei as he held out a hand for Rias.

Rias took his hand as he helped her onto the griffin as he climbed on after her.

'I'll see you guys tomorrow.' Said Issei to Koneko, Kiba and Akeno as the griffin took off.

_-line break-_

'So that's this generation's Red Dragon Emperor.' Said Lord Gremory.

'Indeed, I suppose our greed got the best of us this time, we already have pure devil grandchildren but we still tried to force this. Ah well I suppose it is in our nature to be greedy.' Said Lord Phoenix.

'Yes but I too tried to force my greed onto my daughter. I do hope she can forgive me.' Said Lord Gremory sadly.

'I suppose I should thank him, Riser has overestimated the clan and are abilities thinking us to be unbeatable, this defeat should teach him some humility. Your daughter has an interesting servant.' Said Lord Phoenix.

Sirzechs overheard this and went over to clarify the matter.

'Oh no Issei is not a part of my dear sisters peerage, in fact he quite frankly hated devils until my sister and her peerage helped him see not all devils are bad, after he was scared by a past incident when two strays tried to kill him and his friend when he was a child.' Said Sirzechs.

'Incredible, do you mean he is human?' Asked Lord Phoenix in surprise.

'Not technically, he is more dragon than human due to sacrificing his mortal heart to survive and kill those strays who attacked him when he was young.' Explained Sirzechs.

'Ah you know what they say about dragons, Lord Phoenix.' Said Lord Gremory jokingly.

'Yes, their ability to attract others is uncanny; he even seems to have had a great effect on Ravel.' Said Lord Phoenix recalling Issei's affectionate gesture and Ravel's response.

'Well I suppose if you can't have another pure-blooded grandchild wouldn't it be interesting to see the offspring of a dragon and a phoenix?' Questioned Lord Gremory.

'Indeed, that would be interesting.' Said Lord Phoenix thoughtfully as he looked at Ravel who was still a bit off.

"Dear sister, it seems you will have lots of competition for Issei's heart." Thought Sirzechs in amusement.

_-line break-_

'So Issei where are we going now? Asked Rias happily.

'Ah there is a special room in my house that I really want you to see.' Said Issei vaguely with a small smirk.

"Oh my, does he mean his bedroom? I feel that this might be a bit fast, but then again Issei did save me and he is cute and very powerful." Thought Rias jumping to rapid conclusions.

They quickly stopped off at the Occult Research Club where Rias changed out of the wedding gown and put on a spare of her school uniform. Afterwards they flew over to Issei's house.

'Ah here we are.' Said Issei as they dismounted the griffin which vanished in a teleportation seal.

It was close to midnight so no one was awake and never saw the griffin fly down from the sky or vanish into thin air. When Issei entered the house he saw Xuelan and Karlamine were still unconscious, which made him frown slightly, and Raynare watching over them.

'Oh hello Raynare, don't mind us I will just be taking Rias to _that_ room for some… fun. Please don't worry about anything you hear, you can go to sleep now if you want.' Said Issei to Raynare who looked at Rias pityingly who missed the glance.

Rias was mentally preparing herself for what was about to happen when Issei opened the door to a darkened room and invited her inside. As she crossed the threshold she failed to find a bed in the darkness. The sound of the door closing and being locked startled Rias slightly and when the light was turned on she gazed at what appeared to be a gym.

'Uh Issei.' Said Rias preparing to question Issei when she felt Issei grope her breasts roughly and place his head on her right shoulder.

Rias moaned and whimpered slightly when Issei removed his right hand and brought the slip of paper Grayfia had brought him before in front of Rias.

'Rias can you tell me what this is?' Asked Issei huskily as he whispered into her right ear.

'I-it is a t-teleportation seal.' Replied Rias, her breath coming out slightly laboured as Issei tweaked one of her nipples.

'Now tell me, can anyone use these?' Asked Issei.

'Y-yes.' Replied Rias before Issei let go of her and turned her around.

'Then why did I have to climb a mountain when you could have given me a seal to teleport there?' Said Issei with a smile which Rias frightfully noticed matched Akeno's.

'U-uh um, you see I uh, forgot.' Said Rias meekly.

'Rias I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully.' Said Issei as he slowly walked over to the side of the room which had at least two dozen balls lined up.

'W-what?' Asked Rias in trepidation.

'DODGE!' Shouted Issei as he started throwing medicine balls at Rias who was hard pressed to dodge.

**Now everyone hold your horses, I already know what you are all thinking so I will explain this simply. Firstly Issei envisioned all devils being evil, meeting Rias and her peerage showed him there were devils who weren't as evil as he thought. Meeting Riser makes him see he was right about some devils and thus he can now draw a line between relatively good devils, Rias and CO, and bad devils, Riser.**

Also this will be the last time I put a note explaining the plot and character development of my story: repeatedly doing so would just kill the story as I could just tell you what everything means, but that would take out any interest behind reading this to find out, as well as ruining any enjoyment you take from this story.

This being said, if you personally want something cleared up: girls and their feelings toward Issei, people in the harem (with exceptions for the few who are surprises and important to the plot), suggestions for the harem… Yeah pretty much stuff relating to the romance aspect of this story review and I will answer you directly.

Also if you want to ask about Issei's current abilities I can tell you that as well but I won't tell you anything that I have planned that hasn't been revealed yet. Essentially anything that reveals too much either plot-wise, plot-twist wise or an important future development I won't tell you, but anything else is fair game.  
Please let me know what you thought of the chapter and review.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.


	5. New Life

**There are a few Japanese references in this chapter but most are fairly easy to understand and if you look at the footnotes of the light novel translations or even just have a basic understanding of Japanese culture you should be fine. That being said if you want me to explain anything feel free to ask, not just in relation to Japanese constructs I use but for the story in general as well.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds' **

"**Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

_Flashback_

Chapter 5 – New Life__

Kiba arrived to the club room last and upon entering, felt a strange atmosphere in the room. Koneko was eating her treats as usual and Akeno was giggling a little, something not too out of the ordinary. Asia looked a bit tired as if she didn't get a lot of sleep last night, something slightly peculiar. Issei seemed to be smiling brightly, the first Kiba had ever seen in their presence. The fallen angel looked sympathetic for some reason. However it was his king which seemed to be creating the strange atmosphere. She was sitting tenderly and winced slightly every time she moved a little.

'President Rias is something wrong?' Asked Kiba in concern to which Akeno's giggles increased.

'She is fine Kiba; no doubt she had lots of fun yesterday.' Said Akeno confusing Kiba slightly.

Kiba looked at Rias who was still sitting stiffly with the occasional wince while Issei's grin seemed to increase in size.

'Y-you don't mean Rias… and Issei.' Said Kiba shocked.

'Ufufufu Kiba I didn't know you had such a dirty mind. Thinking Issei and Rias gave themselves to one another, it is so unlike the Prince of Kuoh to think such things.' Said Akeno happily.

'What happened then?' Asked Kiba now thoroughly confused.

'Oh nothing Kiba I was just making sure your king remembers important details in the future.' Said Issei nonchalantly.

'Don't worry it hurts less and less each time.' Said Raynare to Rias sympathetically confusing Kiba once again.

'So, uh… oh I just don't know what to make of this situation.' Said Kiba flatly as he moved to stand next to Koneko.

'I told you, you were a perfect match for Akeno and if you keep this up your just proving my point.' Said Raynare to Issei.

'That's absurd two sadists can't match up, it wouldn't work unless one was a masochist.' Said Issei sagely.

'I'll be a masochist instead of a sadist if you want me to, I have both in me.' Said Akeno happily causing Issei's jaw to drop slightly and his eyes to widen.

After a small pause Issei stood up stiffly.

'I'm sorry but I need to go now.' Said Issei in a dead tone of voice as he slowly walked out of the club room and went home.

'I think you broke him.' Commented Koneko.

'Ufufu maybe he should be the M instead then, then I will really break him.' Said Akeno with a glint in her eye which scared Raynare a little.

_-line break-_

When Issei got home he went up to another free room in the house and noticed Xuelan and Karlamine were still asleep on the bed.

'Maybe if I bound them and transfer them some energy they will wake up.' Said Issei aloud in thought.

After binding the two Issei powered up to the level of two boosts and transferred the energy between the two. Karlamine stirred slightly and Xuelan's eyes tightened slightly.

'Finally you two are waking up.' Said Issei causing both of them to sit up straight and look at him on his spot near the foot of the bed.

'What happened, where are we?' Asked Xuelan in confusion.

'We lost didn't we?' Said Karlamine flatly to which Issei nodded.

'Yep, you two put up a good fight but you just didn't have enough in you to beat me.' Said Issei cheerfully.

'Where is Lord Riser, he won't stand for this?' Demanded Xuelan.

'Pfft probably still recovering after what I did to him.' Said Issei.

'You could never harm Lord Riser.' Accused Xuelan angrily.

'Uh huh I guess that is why Rias no longer has to marry him and why he is no doubt still recovering from our battle, if you could even call it that. It was more like a one-sided beat down.' Said Issei nonchalantly.

'You beat Lord Riser? By yourself?' Asked Karlamine incredulously.

'Well yeah it wasn't even that hard, one little bottle of holy water and he was done for.' Said Issei slightly off-put at the fact that both of them didn't think he could beat Riser.

'So what happened?' Asked Karlamine.

'Well first do you two want something to eat? I mean you have been unconscious for just over two weeks now.' Said Issei.

'Two weeks!?' Both shouted in surprise.

'Yeah you only woke up because I decided to transfer some of my power to you two.' Said Issei.

After a slight pause Issei left the room and told them to come downstairs when they were ready. Issei paused wondering if they would be able to process complex food after not eating for two weeks but ignored that thought as they were devils and human physiology probably didn't apply to them too much so he started preparing some eggs for them along with some juice and bread.

When the two came down Karlamine started eating while Xuelan stared at the food.

'How can you sit there and act like nothing is wrong?' Questioned Xuelan to Karlamine.

'A good fighter must be well fed at all times.' Recited Karlamine before returning to her meal.

'You know she does have a point you really should eat something.' Said Issei slightly concerned.

'How can I eat when I don't know where Lord Riser is?!' Questioned Xuelan angrily.

'You know you no longer possess his evil pieces you really don't need to refer to him so respectfully.' Said Issei in slight boredom.

'Impossible there is no way Lord Riser would get rid of us.' Retorted Xuelan indignantly.

'Really? No way? Come on Xuelan open your eyes, he has a harem I doubt he ever cared for us that much to begin with. We were each just one more girl he could control.' Said Karlamine bitterly.

'How dare you say such things?' Said Xuelan angrily standing up.

'She is right you know. Even after I beat you two he didn't want to stay for a second saying you two were weak and a disgrace to the House of Phoenix. He almost left before I could give him your evil pieces back.' Said Issei.

'B-but.' Whimpered Xuelan slumping to her knees.

'Don't sound so surprised counting us he had fifteen girls with him, I bet he probably didn't even care that he lost us as long as he can replace us with someone.' Said Karlamine sadly.

'Why were you guys even a part of that guys peerage anyway?' Asked Issei in curiosity.

'Well sometime before he found me I had run into a Holy Sword user. I didn't know it at the time, being human, but that person was a pretty high ranked exorcist. I challenged him to a fight seeing it as a way to test myself but he looked down on me calling my blade inferior, he was rather arrogant but at the same time he was just trying to cover up that he was a coward. He beat me in the end but seemed to think I was a devil trying to wrest his Holy Sword from him since I pushed him to his limits and almost won our fight, naturally he brought back reinforcements and they almost killed me before realising I was just a human that was adept at using swords. Riser found me and informed me of this and promised to help me get stronger so the next time I face someone like that I could hold my own and win. Seeing no reason not to, I agreed and I've been a part of his peerage ever since.' Said Karlamine.

'So the only reason you joined him was to get stronger to ensure your continued survival, not a bad reason as far as a devil turned human goes, most usually just want power to abuse.' Said Issei thoughtfully before turning his gaze to Xuelan who was still on the floor.

'W-well I actually befriend a devil when I was a little girl. When I was ten I lived in a small town on an island off the southern coast of Japan in the East China Sea, the devil was a girl like me and we practiced martial arts together. One day we were practicing and three men came by, they were looking for her family. They weren't home so it was just the two of us… and then they revealed that they were fallen angels and that they had come to kill the girl and her family for being devils. I-I panicked and didn't know what to do so I ran. The three tried to kill me with their light spears but my friend tackled me out of the way just in time. S-she told me to run and that I didn't need to get involved in this, that it was her battle. I ran home to my parents and told them what had happened. We planned to leave that night and move to one of the larger Islands of Japan, or to China, we hadn't decided yet since both were equally as far away. That night though as we tried to leave… those fallen angels came by and they.' Said Xuelan before suppressing a chocked sob.

'They killed my parents and were going to kill me as well but then out of nowhere a large fireball came and incinerated the three of them, Lord Riser had shown up because those fallen angels had killed the girl and her parents and they happened to be old friends of his brother. He took pity on me and promised to make me strong so none of my friends would ever have to sacrifice their lives to save me ever again.' Finished Xuelan before fresh tears sprung from her eyes remembering the pain of losing her friend, family and the recent loss of Riser, her hero.

Issei's eyes softened after hearing such a tragic story and knelt down and hugged Xuelan letting her cry into his chest.

"Poor girl she lost everything and Riser was her only lifeline, then he cast her away like common trash, bastard." Thought Issei in annoyance.

'There, there it will be alright.' Comforted Issei as he rubbed her back.

After a few minutes Xuelan calmed down and had stopped crying as she had fallen asleep, Issei carried her over to the couch and laid her down softly so as to not wake her up before walking back to Karlamine.

'So I guess she must have idolised Riser since he gave her a new life, such a shame he was an arrogant ass or I might have respected him.' Said Issei aloud.

'What are you going to do with us now?' Asked Karlamine having finished her meal.

'What do you mean?' Asked Issei in confusion.

'Well you are a devil aren't you?' Asked Karlamine now being a little confused herself.

'Nope human, uh well kind of, it is sort of complicated.' Said Issei.

'What do you mean?' Asked Karlamine in shock.

'Well you see when I was a little kid my friend and I were attacked by two stray devils and long story short I gave my human heart up to temporarily have enough power to kill the two before they did anything to me or my friend and in the process became a pseudo-dragon of sorts as my heart is not a human one but rather a dragon's one which caused my body to grow differently to adapt to it.' Issei explained quickly.

'Strange and here I thought you were part of Rias' peerage.' Said Karlamine.

'Why do people seem to think that, I hated devils with all my guts until only about a month ago?' Questioned Issei in annoyance.

'Well the only times I saw you was with Rias so I just assumed, sorry. Wait a minute if you hated devils what changed your mind? I mean you risked you life for a devil you've only known for a short time.' Explained Karlamine.

'Well Rias did a big favour for me a month ago and she showed me that not all devils are what I thought them to be like, like Riser for instance, I thought all devils were like him. Rias and her peerage however showed me that not all devils are that bad, true she is a bit dumb and did try to get me to join her peerage but she didn't force the matter and accepted my desire to not become a devil.' Said Issei with a shrug.

'So if you are not a devil what are you going to do with us?' Asked Karlamine.

'To be honest I really just wanted to weaken Riser so Rias would have a chance to beat him, if he had sent eight pawns against me I would have done the same thing.' Said Issei getting Karlamine to look down and let out a small sigh.

'So I am more or less obsolete now.' Said Karlamine before feeling a hand cup her chin and lift her face up.

'No you are not, you are a person who has been dealt a bad hand at life and deserve a chance at a better one. So why not stick with me, I doubt Riser cared for you two all that much, so I will do what he should have and give you two everything you deserve and more.' Said Issei softly.

'For what purpose?' Asked Karlamine.

'Do you really need one? For what purpose do you want to live, if it is still to get stronger I will train you, I mean, not to brag but I did knock Riser out in less than ten seconds.' Said Issei.

Karlamine thought about his offer, get stronger and be treated better; it was a win-win situation so the answer was obvious.

'Very well then, from this day forward I will serve you.' Said Karlamine passionately.

After Xuelan woke up Issei gave her a similar talk to the one he had with Karlamine and after much persuasion on the fact that Riser abandoned her and didn't deserve her adoration and idolisation, she too decided to stick with Issei. Issei told them that they would have to share a room since his house wasn't that big and that there weren't any more spares. The two agreed that they would manage and that it wouldn't be an issue mush to Issei's relief.

_-line break-_

'Issei I'm back!' Shouted Raynare as she entered the house seeing as how she had left the meeting when they started taking contracts, Asia having received one was not accompanying Raynare today.

'Ah Raynare great guess what, Xuelan and Karlamine woke up.' Said Issei sticking his head out the hallway.

'Really?' Asked Raynare in surprise.

'Yup they're taking a break from sparring with me but still come say hi.' Said Issei before going back to his favourite room in the house.

Raynare slowly made her way there, seeing no reason to rush and saw both of them a little dishevelled but ultimately fine.

'Really you start them on physical exercise straight after they wake up from a two week coma?' Questioned Raynare in surprise.

'Yeah unlike you they had decent physical conditioning before they were bound to me.' Teased Issei.

Raynare stuck her tongue out in response.

'What do you want from me? Fallen angels primarily do either hit and run quick kills or seduce others to our side; we don't really need physical conditioning.' Said Raynare.

'So are you to have me believe that the higher tier fallen angels don't maintain combat ready bodies?' Asked Issei disbelievingly.

'Well of course they do they are top tier fighters, I was very low down on the power chain.' Said Raynare.

'You two have… a strange dynamic.' Commented Xuelan in surprise.

'Yeah for a fallen angel you're kind of bratty, the ones I've usual met are haughty and full of themselves.' Said Karlamine before Issei burst out laughing.

'Oh yeah, you were just like that, until I knocked you out in a few hits.' Said Issei hysterically.

'Hey I told you I was only a lower tier fallen angel and you were supposed to be a weak human.' Retorted Raynare with a blush of embarrassment on her face.

'Yeah, yeah whatever. Although since you are here now, maybe you should spar with them next to see how far you've come. Yeah that's a good idea.' Said Issei.

'What are you going to do then?' Asked Raynare.

'Mm just watch, maybe throw something at one of you if you leave a glaring opening or something.' Said Issei thoughtfully.

'Is fighting all you think about, don't you ever do anything else for fun?' Asked Xuelan.

'Well I went on a date once, you still never apologised for trying to kill me you know.' Said Issei before pointing at Raynare.

'Aw come on I was ow!' Shouted Raynare as a small medicine ball hit her leg.

'No excuses you went against orders and nearly screwed your whole faction, stop making excuses for your mistake.' Said Issei sternly.

'*sigh* I'm sorry. There happy now can we let it go?' Whined Raynare.

'Alright, although while we are at it what does this Azazel guy look like anyway?' Asked Issei.

'Well he has black hair with golden bangs at the front, a goatee, really tall and very charismatic with a smile to match.' Said Raynare in a slightly dreamy tone.

'Hmm do you know if he happens to like fishing and ogling girls' breasts as well?' Asked Issei.

'He doesn't ogle!' Said Raynare angrily.

'Ok I need to head out and get some more supplies. I suppose you two can take a break, maybe you can motivate Raynare into training harder if you want other than that, don't burn down the house, also I mean that literally, no fire techniques in this house without me being here. Raynare if you feel up to it you can have a spar with them, you would benefit a lot from it. In any case I'll be back in a few hours and bring something back for dinner since I think I'll be a bit late. Have fun.' Said Issei before leaving.

'So what do you do for fun around here anyway?' Asked Karlamine after a while.

'Well I mostly try teasing Issei, although it tends to backfire a lot, other than that not much.' Said Raynare thoughtfully.

'Want to spar?' Asked Xuelan.

'Sure why not?' Said Raynare after some thought.

_-line break-_

Issei quickly and purposefully walked to the pier, it was close to five in the afternoon and he knew he would be there. He sat down after picking up the spare fishing rod on the pier conveniently located next to the man.

'To what do I owe the pleasure of having some company on this fine afternoon?' Asked the man Issei had sat next to.

'I just felt like going fishing today.' Replied Issei.

'Ah I see, do you have some good bait, it helps bring in the bigger fish.' Supplied the man helpfully.

'Well, it is good enough I suppose.' Said Issei as he reeled in a small catch.

The man watched as Issei unhooked it and sent it back.

'Although small catches help bring the bigger fish in.' Said Issei as he re-cast his line.

'What if the bigger fish don't rise to the bait?' Questioned the man.

'They will eventually, as the small fish take the bait bigger fish become more anxious to find the source of food, and then.' Said Issei before pulling up a fish around a metre long.

'They're caught hook, line and sinker but if they are released again they go about their life just as they normally would, not caring that they came dangerously close to trouble.' Said Issei.

Issei stood up after setting the fishing rod down.

'Well I might head home, I have three birds waiting for me and I need to tell them that the fish didn't take the bait today.' Said Issei.

'You know if you wait a bit longer after throwing back a big catch, it comes back eager to get more food.' Said the man gesturing towards the same fish Issei had caught which was swimming around the area where Issei had cast his line.

'I see… has the crow taken the bait.' Asked Issei vaguely.

'Not tonight it seems, perhaps it is waiting for the darkness to set upon the land.' Said the man.

'See you around then.' Said Issei before walking off.

Issei paused and turned his head back slightly.

'Azazel.' Said Issei before walking home only stopping to pick up some grilled chicken skewers on the way.

The man continued to sit there after Issei left and continued to fish and throw his catch back.

'So you are in fact still a human it seems, for the most part anyway. I suppose that is good, still after what will happen shortly I wonder what side you would take if it came down to it.' Said Azazel before standing up and leaving with the two fishing rods and an empty bucket of bait.

_-line break-_

When Issei arrived home he was deeply surprised.

'Mum, dad you guys are back already?' Asked Issei seeing his parents sitting in the living room, his father chatting with the trio Issei had left behind while his mother talked with Asia who had luckily arrived before them.

'Oh hello Issei we were just talking with your friends while we waited for you, mind explaining who these people are?' Asked his mother worrying him slightly.

"Uh-oh um crap think." Thought Issei nervously before a quick stroke of brilliance struck him.

'Uh Yuuma and Asia are cousins from Italy, they were lost since everything here is Japanese so I invited them to stay here since we go to the same school and are in the same class and I've been helping them learn Japanese.' Said Issei mixing equal amounts of truth with his lies so the girls could at least partially play along.

'Yes Issei has been very helpful; he gave me little tricks to remember all the hiragana and katakana by likening them to certain pictures.' Said Asia which was true.

'Indeed Issei has helped me and my cousin adjust to Japanese life quite well.' Said Raynare who had the presence of mind to change back into her other form when she felt two non-hostile, human energy signatures arrive at this house.

'Also these two moved her recently, Karlamine came from England and Xuelan from China and since I was quite successful in helping Asia and Yuuma integrate into Japanese culture it was suggested I do the same with them as well.' Said Issei while thinking he had suggested they live here himself but they didn't need to know that, all they needed to know was that someone suggested the idea, so what if it was him.

'We are sorry if this is an inconvenience.' Said Xuelan apologetically bowing slightly from her sitting position on the couch.

'Yes we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.' Said Karlamine sadly.

'Oh no that is quiet alright you are all more than welcome to stay, although have you made sleeping arrangements?' Asked Issei's mum.

'Yes everything is fine when Karlamine and Xuelan arrived I moved into my cousins room, we enjoy it since we are very close and getting another bed in there was little trouble at all.' Said Raynare with a charming smile.

'Good I would hate to think you didn't have a room to sleep in; sadly aside from Issei's room we only have two spares and a guestroom.' Said Issei's dad.

"Wait when did Raynare get a bed into Asia's room?" Thought Issei in puzzlement before remembering something.

'Oh I bought some yakitori although there may not be enough since I didn't expect both of you to be home today, sorry.' Said Issei sheepishly.

'Ah that's alright your mother and I had some dango on the way here so we aren't that hungry, honestly, go ahead and eat, growing bodies need food after all.' Said Issei's dad making Issei's eye twitch in amusement.

"Still not very subtle are you dad." Thought Issei in amusement.

Dinner was a lively affair, with the living situation explained Issei's parents were much warmer to the four, dubbing them their unofficial daughters, something which slightly irked Issei for reasons unknown to him.

After eating Issei mentioned that they should all finish off their homework before going to bed with Issei discretely gesturing that they all come to his room without his parents noticing.

It was a good thirty minutes later until all five supernatural beings gathered in Issei's room.

'Ok I suppose I should have seen this coming so I need to make a few things clear. Raynare you might not like this but as long as they are around you need to stay in your "Yuuma form".' Said Issei getting a nod from Raynare.

'Asia you can't use any magic in front of them, which includes healing and teleporting via magic circle.' Said Issei getting an obedient nod from Asia.

'This goes without saying but please don't use any fire related abilities, also Karlamine if you could, keep your weapons somewhere safe so they don't notice them.' Said Issei getting two more nods and a verbal response from Karlamine.

'Don't worry I hid them with Raynare's help.' Said Karlamine pointing at two anklets that weren't there when Issei left.

'Also I'll need to get in touch with Rias quickly after this so you two can join our class, if you don't actually go to school they will get suspicious, sorry if that is an annoyance.' Said Issei.

'No I don't mind at all it might be fun.' Said Karlamine enthusiastically with Xuelan merely nodding that it wouldn't be an inconvenience.

'Great, alright now I'm going to go to the bathroom and summon Rias as soon as I find that blasted summoning circle. In the mean time please try to distract my parents; they always wanted a daughter so they will love talking to any of you.' Informed Issei before the quartet left him to his search. Issei was crouched down on the floor searching through the bottom of his closest when he stiffened slightly.

'Ufufufufu why do you only think of summoning Rias?' Asked a seductive voice before he felt two firm globular objects press onto his back.

"Is that… what I think it is?" Thought Issei slowly feeling two slender arms wrap around his torso and pull him deeper into whatever was causing the sensation on his back.

'A-Akeno?' Questioned Issei not daring to turn around.

'Ara so you know it is me, how cheeky to recognise me from only my voice, have you been having lewd fantasies about me?' Asked Akeno.

'Or maybe you realised it was me thanks to something else?' Suggested Akeno as she pressed her bust harder against Issei.

'H-how did you even get here, if you used a magic circle I would have noticed?' Asked Issei nervously but also genuinely curious.

'A woman never reveals her secrets Issei.' Whispered Akeno huskily into Issei's ear making him shiver slightly.

'My poor little dragon are you cold, maybe I should warm you up.' Said Akeno as she draped her body around Issei and pulled him towards her more tightly.

"Oh man I'm not going to make it." Thought Issei feeling "little Issei" start to rise.

'S-so A-Akeno do you think that you will be able to get Xuelan and Karlamine to be able to go to Kuoh?' Asked Issei desperately trying to take his mind off what was happening to him.

"She smells like lavender and those boobs are so big, I can't take much more of this." Thought Issei feeling his arousal growing dangerously.

'It shouldn't be a problem it won't be hard at all in fact, although I can't say that about everything.' Said Akeno throatily as she placed her head on Issei's shoulder and looked down.

'Naughty Issei, getting excited over little me, I don't think you could be the S between us, why don't you be the M hmm, I know you remember what your date wore when she tried to, finish you, did you know that I have something very similar to it.' Said Akeno freezing Issei.

'My mind. I'm done.' Said Issei weakly.

'Aw giving up so soon, oh well I suppose I can go.' Said Akeno with a fake whining tone.

'Akeno.' Said Issei in discomfort feeling Akeno's hands roam across his body, her hot breathe in his ear, his pants were not designed to take this much torture.

'Ufufufu Issei you naughty boy, I'll let you go this time but you're mine my little _kouhai_.' Said Akeno before letting go of Issei and leaving without Issei noticing.

'I need a freezing cold shower.' Said Issei before proceeding to do just that.

**Hope you liked the end there as well as the back story for Karlamine and Xuelan, I used what was given in the light novels of her facing a holy sword user for her reason to become a devil and fleshed it out but Xuelan was all me since nothing is given on her. Hope you liked the chapter, it is more or less a transitional chapter tying up a few loose ends while also starting to introduce the next arc. Thanks for reading.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**


	6. New Acquaintances and Old Friends

_**Update:**__**I now know how the fight will go down, as since both sides were about even on how the fight should go down I went with a middle ground which, looking back, is probably the best option. Just in case you were wondering this story will be updated next week, sorry no new chapter this time but if you want to read a new chapter written by me check out my new Naruto story which I put up yesterday. Another thing which may disappoint you all is the next two chapters will be rather short (around 4000 words,) but the two after them will be epic in terms of story and importance, not to say the next two aren't important, in fact one of them is hugely important due to what it sets up but they will be shorter than my normal chapter length. Also I managed to catch all 718 Pokémon on my Pokémon Y game yesterday… so yeah just putting that out there as it is pretty cool. New chapter next week so stay tuned :D  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan**_****

Now as of this chapter the Excalibur arc begins, although like I said I am doing lots of things differently, most notably would be Issei and what he does in this arc.

Now speaking of things Issei does I want to ask you all a question, a mini poll of sorts since I already have a poll on my profile concerning another story and also because I want a quick response.

The question is this: Do you want the Excalibur arc to finish off in a manner similar to canon (Kokabiel fight at the school and all) then followed by a big twist, OR, do you want the big twist worked in a way that the entire fight at the school doesn't happen? In other words would you like a nice long fight at the school with Kokabiel and a bunch of other characters having their own personal battles and growth, or a very quick death for Kokabiel (keep in mind this will shorten the chapter somewhat)?

Now aside from that the reviews seemed to slow last chapter and surprisingly (I really mean this, I am not begging for reviews) so too has my writing for this story. I think this is because my muse wanted me to start my third Naruto story so I have only had half my focus on this story. For this reason I will now update this story every two weeks and alternate between it and my new Naruto story which will be up around this time next week. In addition to this (more bad news) I am planning on taking a break from this story altogether at the end of the Excalibur arc. I feel as though I need to take a break from DxD for a while and work on my much neglected DBZ fic.

That being said however every review, favourite and follow I get does wonders for my writing ability, honestly I have seen this said before and it is 100% true: Reviews (and favourites and follows for me personally) are the lifeblood of fan-fiction writers. For this reason if I do get a significant amount of reviews, favourites and follows over the next 4 chapters (that is how many chapters are left in my Excalibur arc after this one) I will try to push on through the fourth light novel, or if you don't read the light novels, the end of season 2 of the anime.

Also as a point of interest I will refer to characters by their first name for the most part. What this means is Genshirou Saji will be mainly referred to as Genshirou, not Saji while Aika Kiryuu will be referred to as Aika instead of Kiryuu sorry if that confuses any of you.

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.  
**  
Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds' **

"**Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

_Flashback_

Chapter 6 – New Acquaintances and Old Friends

When Issei walked to school he usually garnered his fair share of stares, Raynare and Asia appealed to two large crowds and seeing both with Issei got lots of people talking and discussing possible relationships between the three. Some ventured Issei was building a harem while some of the more lecherous suggested the idea that Raynare and Asia were in fact together and Issei was being used as a front. Understandably when Issei showed up with two more girls who were just as appealing as the aforementioned two, whispers broke out instantly eventually growing into a cacophony of sound.

'I knew this would happen.' Muttered Issei with a sigh as he rubbed his right temple in exasperation.

Karlamine was clad in the standard uniform for girls but her skirt was obscenely short reaching only a quarter down her thighs while Xuelan was also wearing the girls uniform but her skirt reached just past mid-thigh, however it was a size smaller than it should have been and very tight on her hiding the fact that she lacked undergarments.

'Just wait for your two friends to find out.' Said Raynare with a smile already picturing the ridiculous accusations that were soon to follow.

'Don't remind me please.' Whined Issei.

'ISSEI HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!' Shouted two male voices.

'Ugh you just had to bring them up.' Said Issei to Raynare would was smiling happily.

'Issei why are you walking around with FOUR girls while Matsuda and I can't even get one?' Questioned Motohama angrily.

'Yeah why don't you share with us?' Asked Matsuda in a similar tone.

'Oh for the love of *sigh* ok this should settle things.' Muttered Issei before striking the two with a clothesline that sent them flying.

'They aren't toys to share!' Shouted Issei before moving on with the four girls following him.

'Darn why does Issei get a harem and we get nothing?' Questioned Motohama.

'You guys are creepy that's why.' Commented a passing Murayama.

'Plus you guys are perverted beasts.' Added Katase leaving a teary duo of perverts behind.

_-line break-_

'You've been causing quite a stir today haven't you Issei.' Said Rias, inwardly happy that Issei was suffering in some form after what he did to her.

'Yeah, yeah, honestly this school is filled with people who love to gossip on baseless accusations and complete crap.' Said Issei slightly annoyed.

'Oh so you aren't building a harem, how sad.' Said Rias.

'Why you want to join in too?' Said Issei getting Rias to stammer.

'You mean… with all four of them… you?' Questioned Rias flabbergasted.

'Yep is that a problem?' Asked Issei with a smirk.

'A-are you using protection?' Asked Rias.

'What the hell are you talking about why do I need protection from these four?' Said Issei pointing at Raynare and Karlamine who were watching the scene with amusement while Asia seemed confused and Xuelan seemed bored.

'Wait what did you mean then when you asked me if I wanted to join?' Asked Rias in confusion.

'Living at my house of course, although there isn't any more room anyway.' Said Issei with a laugh.

'Ara not even for me?' Said a voice that appeared behind Issei making him jump slightly.

'A-Akeno when did you get here?' Questioned Issei in surprise.

'Oh are you changing the subject because of last night?' Asked Akeno in a sad voice.

'What happened last night?' Asked five different voices in varying intensity while Koneko continued eating a biscuit while Kiba merely smiled at the scene.

'N-nothing why are you all looking at me like that?' Questioned Issei defensively.

'Oh I was with Issei in his bedroom last night that's all.' Answered Akeno with a smile.

'I knew you were perverted.' Said Raynare.

'This coming from someone whose mind is always in the gutter.' Deadpanned Issei.

'So what happened last night then huh?' Probed Raynare.

'Nothing Akeno came by yesterday when I was looking for that stupid summoning circle and I asked her if she could get Xuelan and Karlamine enrolled.' Said Issei defensively.

Akeno leaned over the couch and hugged Issei from behind pushing the back of his head into her cleavage.

'I don't think that is all that happened but if you want I guess I can keep it a secret.' Whispered Akeno getting Issei to blush slightly.

As Raynare and Rias noticed the blush they were about to comment on it before someone knocked on the door of the clubroom. After a brief pause the Student Council entered which was largely made up of girls with only a single boy, the new receptionist if Issei remembered right.

'Student President?' Said Issei in confusion.

'Oh so you didn't mention us to Mr. Hyoudou, Rias, I'm surprised I thought you would have told him about the other group of devils at this school.' Said the Student President Sona Sitri.

Sona was the third most popular girl in the school and the most popular among girls and gave off a very strict and scary aura.

'Aw Sona we were getting to something good.' Whined Rias before Issei took this moment to move well and truly away from the previous topic of conversation.

'Thank you Sona-senpai, knowing that you were a devil long ago it is only now I made the connection. Thank you for seeing to the enrolment of Raynare, Asia, Karlamine and Xuelan. Also please call me Issei… Mr Hyoudou makes me feel old just like when Grayfia called me Lord Hyoudou… I'm only seventeen after all.' Said Issei as he stood up and gave a small bow.

'Very well, you are welcome, Issei.' Said Sona coldly but that might have just been due to her strict personality.

'Yeah it is thanks to us working in the day that you guys have a peaceful school life. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way I am Genshirou Saji and I'm President's pawn.' Said the only male of the Student Council.

'Um.' Said Issei at the forceful introduction unsure what to make of it.

'You know I consumed four pawn pieces, I won't lose to someone like you.' Said Genshirou.

'Uh.' Said Issei once again not knowing how to respond.

'Please stop this foolishness Saji, Issei is not even a devil and was the one who defeated the third son of the House of Phoenix, with relative ease I might add.' Said Sona in a tone tinged with the slightest amount of annoyance.

'This guy beat Riser and he isn't even a devil! What are you then?' Asked Genshirou in shock.

'You know just your average everyday badass.' Replied Issei jokingly.

'Saji we came here to introduce ourselves to the recent additions of the Occult Research Club not to antagonise, Hyoudou, or rather Issei.' Said Sona.

The four girls behind Issei stepped up and introduced themselves as Genshirou went to shake their hands Issei grabbed his first and almost shattered his hands.

'Yes we are all pleased to meet you and introduce ourselves to you.' Said Issei with a smile closing his eyes.

'To think you are building up a harem and hogging all the new girls. I hope divine punishment falls on you, I wish lightning strikes you on your way home.' Said Genshirou in a tone that was equal parts anger, envy and annoyance.

'I suppose the only lightning that would strike me would be Akeno's then although I appreciate you not giving her any ideas.' Said Issei as he removed his hand.

'Oh but if you let me I'll promise you'll enjoy it.' Said Akeno as she licked her finger causing Genshirou to back off slightly.

'No thanks I'm fine.' Said Issei with a smile identical to Akeno's.

'Two sadists sure do make and interesting atmosphere.' Commented Raynare dispelling some of the tension in the room.

'In any case we just came to introduce ourselves. I love this school. I also think that the work of the Student Council is worth the effort. That's why I will not forgive those that ruin the peaceful life of this school. Whether they are human, fallen angel or devils. That applies to you, the people in here, and also Rias.' Said Sona offhandedly.

'We understand Sona-senpai we appreciate it, thank you once again.' Said Issei with another bow which Asia, Raynare, Karlamine and Xuelan copied after which the Student Council left.

'So… what happened last night?' Asked Rias bringing the old topic of conversation back up before Issei left for the bathroom.

_-line break-_

When Issei came back he heard Rias telling Asia about familiars while the rest of them had their familiars with them.

'Do you think we can come too?' Asked Issei.

'Well I'm not sure the forest is primarily for devils to receive their familiars, I'm not sure if fallen angels or humans can go to it.' Said Rias thoughtfully.

'Well you said only devils can get familiars but what if we just go there for fun and let Asia be the only one to get a familiar?' Asked Issei.

'I suppose there wouldn't be any harm in it.' Said Rias reluctantly.

'Out of curiosity do you two have familiars?' Asked Issei to Xuelan and Karlamine.

'No, Riser never took the time to let his peerage get familiars.' Responded Karlamine with a shake of her head.

'Can they get familiars?' Asked Issei.

'Technically I suppose they can, it is uncommon for devils not part of a peerage to get familiars but not unheard of.' Replied Rias.

'Alright then, let's go.' Said Issei enthusiastically.

As the group walked over to the magic circle they tried to teleport but it didn't work.

'*sigh* I was afraid of this, it seems only devils can visit the familiar forest by magic circle, sorry about this.' Said Rias.

'That's alright I suppose, it would have been cool to see a load of familiars but it isn't the end of the world, see you guys when you get back.' Said Issei with a sigh as he and Raynare stepped off the magic circle before the rest teleported.

_-line break-_

'So what do you feel like doing now?' Asked Issei as he and Raynare aimlessly walked around.

'Nothing really I suppose, there isn't much to do around here anyway.' Said Raynare with Issei nodding in agreement.

'I suppose, with all the supernatural activity I haven't noticed it that much but you're right *sigh* want to go to the arcade?' Suggested Issei.

'Not really.' Replied Raynare.

'Well what did you do for fun back when you weren't bound to me?' Asked Issei as they sat down on a bench near a park.

'Honestly, not much. I mean aside from carrying out my orders I didn't have much else to do, if you don't want to research Scared Gears being a fallen angel can be pretty boring.' Said Raynare.

'Well what do you think you'd enjoy?' Asked Issei.

'Well most of the things I think I'd enjoy would be sexual activities.' Said Raynare honestly.

'Really is that all fallen angels think about?' Asked Issei in curiosity with a bit of exasperation leaking into his tone.

'Pretty much, after all most if not all fallen angels were angels at some point and we fell due to worldly desires, the most common being lust. Since your entire life is more or less defined by why you fell, most fallen angels are interested in sexual things, of course there are others interested in other worldly desires, lust for battle, lust for information but the most common reason is simple lust.' Explained Raynare.

'So… have you ever done anything?' Asked Issei vaguely.

'Not personally, I was more interested in trying to prove my worth to Azazel.' Said Raynare with a smile.

'Wouldn't that mean your most prominent desire is lust for acceptance? I mean if you were trying to prove your worth to get Azazel's attention doesn't that mean you wanted him to accept you?' Questioned Issei.

'I… suppose… man, as far as fallen angel desires go that is pretty lame.' Said Raynare.

'I don't think that at all, in fact I think it is the most human and understandable one of all. Everyone wants to be accepted by someone, even those who say they don't. People can't live with the acceptance of others whether it is the acceptance of family members, lovers, friends or even random strangers. I guess we are weird that way.' Said Issei thoughtfully.

'So does that mean you accept me?' Asked Raynare shyly.

'Of course, your one of my closest friends, quite frankly I like you better than most of Rias' peerage because you are easier to relate to. Sure you tried to kill me, but I can forget about that, I mean let's face it you were pretty dumb back then.' Said Issei happily.

'You can't just say that!' Said Raynare angrily.

'Say what?' Asked Issei in confusion.

'You can't just give someone a massive compliment and then insult them in the next sentence.' Huffed Raynare with a small blush which intensified when Issei pulled her against him.

'Aw why not? You will always be my not so bright light ray.' Said Issei.

'Light ray?' Said Raynare in confusion.

'Yep you used a light spear to pierce my heart and your name is Raynare, that's why you will always be my little light ray.' Said Issei getting a bigger blush from Raynare who buried her face in his shoulder to avoid him seeing her embarrassed face.

'I'm really glad you didn't die when I speared you, to think I almost missed out on meeting someone as weird as you.' Mumbled Raynare.

Issei kissed the top of Raynare's head getting her to look up at him, eyes swimming with contentment.

'I'm glad you tried to kill me too.' Said Issei with a wink and a wide grin.

Raynare just buried her head back into Issei's shoulder and gave a sigh of happiness as he held her close, the two staying there for almost an hour, just sitting there enjoying each other's company in a comfortable silence as they watched people go about their everyday lives.

_-line break-_

After a while Raynare dozed off so Issei took her home so she could rest carrying her bridal style, her head still buried in his shoulder the whole way. Issei; noticing that Rias and the rest of the devils he knew weren't back yet, decided to go for a walk. As Issei walked around he started to feel a strong holy aura get closer and closer to his area. Deciding to investigate the source he followed it. Eventually Issei found the source to be coming from two cloaked figures one of which carried a massive bandaged lump with her. Issei decided to tail them to see where they were going, after a short amount of time the one with the lump suddenly slammed it into the ground and spoke.

'We know you are following us, what do you hope to gain by doing so, dragon.' Said the figure in a distinctly feminie but also slightly deep voice.

'Nothing really just making sure you two aren't up to anything. It is uncommon for two holy people to simply come by here for no reason, even more given this is a devil stronghold with a great deal of fallen angels in it.' Said Issei to the backs of the two figures who as of yet had not turned around.

He walked up to them stopping only a metre away, just enough space to prepare himself if they got hostile.

'We have a mission to carry out; if you intend to stop us we can settle this matter now.' Said the figure again as she turned her head back revealing some blue hair with a green bang in the middle of her fringe and a pair of dark yellow eyes.

'I didn't come here to stop you, I was just curious although now I am even more interested since I recognise one of you now.' Said Issei a small smile starting to appear on his face.

'I have never met you before.' Said the blue haired figure.

'Indeed you haven't, but your friend has, haven't you Irina.' Said Issei, a larger smile plastered over his face.

The second figure turned around, looking at Issei for the first time, revealing some light brown hair. As the figure turned fully a pair of violet eyes looked at Issei.

'Issei?' Questioned Irina.

'You bet.' Said Issei which caused Irina to jump at Issei, causing her hood to fall back revealing twin side ponytails, each held with a blue scrunchie and hug him something which Issei reciprocated.

'I missed you so much Irina but I never forgot you.' Mumbled Issei.

'I'm glad, I never forgot you either.' Said Irina happily.

Issei pulled back a little and pulled out the locket Irina gave him so long ago.

'See I wore this every day, but it also made me sad.' Said Issei.

'Why?' Questioned Irina with almost childlike curiosity.

'Because I never gave you anything in return.' Said Issei a little sadly.

'That's okay, you gave up your heart for me and I could never ask you for anything else.' Said Irina happily.

'Who are you exactly?' Asked the other figure tactlessly.

'Mou Xenovia why do you have to be so blunt? This is Issei my best childhood friend, we played together all the time and he saved my life when two devils tried to kidnap me.' Said Irina.

'Hi I'm Issei Hyoudou.' Said Issei putting a hand out.

'I am Xenovia.' Said Xenovia as she grasped Issei's hand and shook it.

'Nice to meet you. Is there any reason you two were heading this way?' Asked Issei.

'Yes we were looking for the stronghold of the devil that has this town as her territory.' Stated Xenovia flatly.

'Ah I see, in that case I'll take you to Kuoh although Rias isn't there right now, however you should most likely also ask Sona first.' Said Issei.

'How are you so familiar with the devils of this area, have you made a pact with them, are you on their side?' Questioned Xenovia rapidly.

'Well answering in that order, they go to the same school as me, I haven't made a pact with them but I have helped them out and they have helped me, and I am on no one's side, I am on my side.' Said Issei.

'Your side?' Asked Xenovia.

'Yes, I don't mind either of the three factions and am fine with things as they are but anyone who tries to harm me, my family or my friends is an enemy, regardless of who they are.' Said Issei.

Xenovia nodded to this seemingly in thought.

'So Issei can you help us get to the devil stronghold?' Asked Irina.

'Sure but like I said Rias isn't here right now so you will probably need to come back later. Follow me.' Said Issei as he led Irina and Xenovia to Kuoh Academy where Tsubaki Shinra, the Vice-President of the Student Council was waiting there, for them it seemed.

'You certainly keep interesting company Red Dragon Emperor.' Said Tsubaki.

'Are you the devil in charge of this area?' Questioned Xenovia.

'No, but if it is an audience with the Gremory princess that which you seek then I can help you arrange such a meeting, follow me.' Said Tsubaki before walking off.

'So I'll leave you guys for now, feel free to come by if you want, we still live in the same place so Irina should know where to go, bye.' Said Issei as he walked off in the opposite direction of Tsubaki with a wave.

'Bye Issei, we will come visit you soon.' Said Irina before her and Xenovia followed after Tsubaki.

'So Xenovia what do you think about Issei, pretty cool right?' Asked Irina.

'He seems quiet powerful, although I felt the lingering presence of a fallen angel on him and he seems well acquainted with devils.' Said Xenovia with a hint of suspicion in her tone.

'Issei wouldn't team up with the other factions, why would he?' Retorted Irina.

'Power, money, followers, women; there are many things men want and the fallen angels and devils are perfectly capable of supplying them, they are creatures who indulge in their desires.' Said Xenovia as she glanced at Tsubaki's back as she led them into the main building.

'Why would Issei need power, you said he is quiet powerful already? What would he need money for anyway, or followers?' Said Irina.

'What about women, all men want women?' Questioned Xenovia.

'W-well if Issei needs women he can have me a-and he knows that anyway.' Said Irina with a furious blush.

'Oh Lord, please forgive my sinful heart, amen.' Said Irina quietly before Xenovia and Irina were led into a room where Sona was sitting, calmly staring at them.

_-line break-_

'Man I never thought Irina would have come back here. Still they had one powerful sword with them I wonder what could warrant them needing to come by with such firepower.' Said Issei as he walked home.

"I wonder… could this but what Azazel was hinting at." Thought Issei and before he knew it he was staring at his front door.

Entering the house Issei noticed his dad was reading the newspaper while his mum was washing up. After a quick greeting Issei headed up to his room before taking off his school uniform and lying down on his bed.

"What could he have meant? Surely he couldn't have been hinting at them since he said darkness would set upon the land. Maybe some devils… or maybe some fallen angels are up to something and he was giving me a warning. Although if he knew that some fallen angels were up to something wouldn't he stop them?" Thought Issei trying to understand the meaning of Azazel's words in relation to what had happened recently.

_-line break-_

The next day

_-line break-_

'Hello my name is Ravel Phoenix, nice to meet you.' Said a blonde haired girl whose hair was styled into two drill-like side ponytail curls.

'… a strange development.' Muttered Koneko in response to the newest member in her class.

_-line break-_

"Why does maths have to be so boring." Thought Issei as he continued to listen to their teacher go on about differential polynomials.

"I mean he isn't even trying to make this interesting." Thought Issei with a sigh as he looked out the window.

'I wish something interesting would happen soon.' Said Issei before stiffening slightly.

"Did I just jinx myself? Nah it is probably nothing." Said Issei double jinxing himself.

_-line break-  
_  
'I would like to join the Occult Research Club?' Ravel requested.

'Is there any particular reason as to why? Last time I was near a Phoenix we didn't end on amicable terms.' Said Rias with a stern expression.

'The House of Phoenix decided this would be a good way to show there are no hard feelings as a result of how the engagement ended. Furthermore it was decided that I be sent her as a show of good faith, and join the Occult Research Club as a way to strengthen the bonds between the two houses which have no doubt been strained.' Explained Ravel with an official tone.

'Very well I suppose that is a good reason, in that case Ravel Phoenix, welcome to the Occult Research Club.' Said Rias.

'Thank you.' Said Ravel with a small curtsey.

As everyone waited for the next guests to arrive Issei noticed Ravel kept sending him discreet glances confusing him.

'Uh is something the matter?' Asked Issei from near the window to Ravel who was standing near the couch.

'No it is nothing.' Said Ravel as she quickly averted her gaze and looked down slightly.

"Odd." Thought Issei before a knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

'You may enter.' Said Rias already feeling the holy aura of the two people that were behind the door.

'Hello, I am Xenovia, thank you for seeing us heir of Gremory.' Said Xenovia.

'Yeah thanks, hi-ya Issei.' Said Irina happily.

'Hey Irina.' Said Issei with a small smile at seeing his bubbly childhood friend again.

'Oh do you two know each other?' Asked Rias with a slightly suspicious gaze.

'Yup tell them Issei.' Said Irina cheerfully.

'Well you remember how I told you two strays tried to kill me and kidnap my friend.' Said Issei getting a small wince from Rias who nodded.

'Well meet my friend Irina Shidou.' Said Issei to which Irina smiled politely.

'Nice to meet you.' Said Irina.

'Very well now that the pleasantries are out of the way can we get down to business?' Asked Xenovia bluntly.

'I suppose, now what is it exactly that requires the church to send two of its own here?' Asked Rias.

'Recently the Excalibur swords held by the Catholic Church's Headquarters, the Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen.' Said Xenovia.

'Why does that bring you here?' Asked Rias seriously.

'Both the Catholic and Protestant Church as well as the Eastern Orthodox Church possessed two Excaliburs each. One from each of these churches was stolen, while the other swords of the Catholic and Protestant church are currently wielded by Irina and me with the last being under heavy security. The ones who stole these swords escaped here to Japan and brought them to this town.' Said Xenovia causing Rias' eyes to widen slightly.

'It seems my area is full of incidents, so who stole the Excaliburs?' Questioned Rias.

'The people who stole them were the Grigori.' Said Xenovia getting a gasp from Raynare.

'That can't be right, the Grigori would never do something like this knowing it could possibly spark another war.' Said Raynare defending her faction.

'Who are you exactly to know of the Grigori's motives?' Questioned Xenovia suspiciously.

'I am a fallen angel so of course I know a little on the Grigori.' Stated Raynare matter-of-factly.

'Is that so, in that case perhaps we should take you and interrogate you for information.' Suggested Xenovia as she grabbed the bundle next to her.

'No you won't. Raynare may be a fallen angel but she is no longer affiliated with what they do, she is affiliated with what I do, and you can't touch her.' Said Issei as he took a step in front of Raynare protectively.

Raynare smiled at this, seeing that Issei valued her as a person and would defend her if she needed it.

'Raynare is also a part of the Occult Research Club and I too won't let you harm her.' Said Rias with a nod.

'I told you they had lured him with women, can't you see he didn't know you were available and now our enemies, both the fallen angels and devils have bribed him with women.' Said Xenovia to Irina.

'Xenovia! You can't just say things like that so openly! Besides we don't know that for sure maybe they have a mutual agreement.' Said Irina with a small blush.

'With women as physically attractive as these? You must accept it your friend as fallen prey to lust.' Said Xenovia.

'Um are they ignoring us?' Asked Issei dumbfounded.

'It would seem so.' Replied Rias in a similar manner.

'What are they saying about us being used to turn Issei to the side of our respective factions?' Asked Raynare in annoyance.

'Maybe they think we have seduced Issei and brought him to our respective sides.' Said Akeno with a giggle.

'Uh… what the hell?' Asked Issei in confusion.

'You must accept it Irina, Issei has become possessed by lust and is merely being swayed by the women of other factions.' Said Xenovia completely ignoring everyone else but Irina.

'It is not true; Issei would never crumble and become a weak beast of sexual desire.' Retorted Irina angrily.

'Believe what you will but the facts speak for themselves.' Said Xenovia before Issei cut in.

'I'll have you know that I am still a… virgin, furthermore none of them have tried to… seduce me.' Said Issei pausing for a moment remembering the time Akeno popped into his bedroom, and if the slight laugh that escaped her was any indication, she knew he was thinking about it.

'Add to the fact that I have my own interests aside from theirs and am not working for either the devils or the fallen angels.' Said Issei.

'It seems that we can still gain an advantage here then. Irina if you were to.' Said Xenovia before Irina cut her off.

'That's enough we didn't come here to try and sway Issei to our sides!' Said Irina in embarrassment knowing exactly what Xenovia would have suggested with her lack of tact.

'Yes if you don't mind I would like to know why you needed to arrange a meeting with me when you know who has taken your Excaliburs.' Said Rias bringing the attention back to the stolen holy swords.

'Very well then. We have sent a multitude of priests and exorcists to this town but they kept getting killed, we believe this is because the main culprit behind all of this is Kokabiel, thus or request, no, our order is to not have devils intrude on this battle.' Said Xenovia causing Rias' eyes to narrow and her mouth to become a thin line.

'The way you word your request… are you thinking that we might collaborate with the fallen angels to do something with the Excaliburs?' Asked Rias.

'Headquarters does not deem it an impossibility.' Said Xenovia getting Rias' eyes to glow with anger.

"Well I suppose I can't blame the people higher up in the church for thinking that Rias' group might team up with the fallen angels… after all…" Thought Issei as he clenched his fist in remembrance zoning out the current conversation in the room.

Issei was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed Irina and Xenovia had stood up and made to leave.

'Are you the witch Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this.' Said Xenovia.

Asia's small frame seemed to shrink at the mention of the word witch.

'The former holy maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil.' Said Irina in surprise.

Asia struggled to say anything but Irina continued.

'It is ok, I will not tell the higher ups what I saw here today, people who were around "Holy Maiden Asia" will be shocked too if they find out.' Said Irina.

'Still to become a devil, do you even still believe in God?' Asked Xenovia.

'Xenovia, there's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God.' Said Irina.

While Irina and Xenovia discussed the possibility of Asia still believing in God, Issei started to get a bad feeling.

'If that is the case I should cut you down this instant, if I cut you down in the name of God, even if you have sinned God will forgive you.' Said Xenovia.

'Once again, no you won't, you don't seem to realise that you are overstepping your current abilities in relation to your actions.' Said Issei walked up to Asia and standing in front of her slightly.

'How so, she is a witch and if I cut her down know she still has a chance at redemption, do you wish to deny her that?' Asked Xenovia.

'You are blind, Asia never sinned all she did was spread kindness and help people, she didn't even have any friends due to her being kept isolated so she could heal people.' Said Issei with a bit of anger seeping into his voice.

'Do you think a holy maiden needs friends? Asia would have not needed friends as long as she had God's love, once she sought friendship she was ruined. Therefore Asia was never deserving of being a holy maiden in the first place.' Said Xenovia.

'You are quite foolish. You say that her just having God's love would have been sufficient… let me ask you did the Popes of the Catholic Church have family, did they not have friends? The prophets from the bibles as well as the saints, while they received God's love, did they not also have worldly support from friends and family? Granted, most prophets were ridiculed and ignored by the majority of unbelievers at the time, but did they not have at least one person who believed in them and supported them?' Asked Issei silencing Xenovia.

'You preach that God's love was all she needed but do you even understand the message God tried to explain through Jesus Christ a man born of human flesh and the spirit of God? His principle teaching was that kindness, not sacrifices of any sort was what God wanted from humans yet you seek to cut down an innocent girl, an orphan at that, abandoned as a baby. Asia even now has hurt no one and has been killed herself as a result of the greed of others and yet still doesn't hold any malice or hate and still believes in God. Yet you stand there and pretend to know what is right, you are blind in your righteousness and need a serious reality check.' Finished Issei surprising many at his words.

Asia smiled slightly at how Issei defended her, internally thanking the Lord for such a good friend. Rias' and her peerage were surprised that Issei was well versed in the bible: Kiba even more so since he had followed most of what Issei said having been raised in a church for most of his life himself, while Raynare along with Xuelan and Karlamine realised that there was a lot to Issei that they didn't know about, despite living with him, if they had been unaware that he had such knowledge. Ravel was in awe at how Issei conducted himself and how confident he was in his mannerisms, making her really believe that he would never let anything happen to those he cared about. Xenovia was momentarily speechless finding no fault in what Issei had said causing her to reconsider her thoughts. Irina meanwhile was shocked; knowing that before she had left for England, Issei knew very little about the church or the bible prompting her to wonder just what it was exactly that led to him becoming so knowledgeable about both.

'Now with all this being said I believe you are done here and with that said, I will be leaving now.' Said Issei before leaving the club room.

The room was entirely silent as the door closed behind Issei, no one moved for at least half a minute before Rias cleared her throat.

'I believe you have your answer, no devil will interfere in your mission.' Said Rias earning a nod from Xenovia before Irina and her left without a word, prompting silence to engulf the room again.

'Kiba are you alright?' Asked Rias having noticed Kiba's frustration and anger had been growing throughout the meeting but had all but disappeared after Issei's monologue.

'Just fine, however may I be excused?' Said Kiba with his usual charming smile.

Rias nodded and Kiba left planning to find Issei but found that he couldn't sense him anywhere.

'I never knew Issei knew so much about Christianity.' Said Asia in wonderment.

'Ara, it seems Issei is a man of many mysteries.' Said Akeno in agreement.

'Issei really is a unique individual; I wonder if this is why he was still kind to me even though I tried to kill him.' Said Raynare thoughtfully.

'He certainly is an interesting person.' Said Xuelan with Karlamine nodding in agreement.

"He is amazing." Thought Ravel, too embarrassed to voice her thoughts.

'He is complex.' Said Koneko, a statement which everyone in the room agreed with.

**If you skipped it go back and read the top note.**


	7. Thoughts

**Just a small note this time: in this chapter you will finally see what I was hinting at in chapter 3 when everyone thought I made Issei buddy-buddy with the devils but I stated that was not the case.  
I also dropped two hints to future events in this chapter, one concerning a future harem member who I haven't revealed yet and a certain "boost" for someone.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds' **

"**Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

_Flashback_

Chapter 7 – Thoughts

Issei was walking around aimlessly, merely taking in the scenery and watching people go about their everyday lives.

"I wonder… that girl, Xenovia, she mentioned Kokabiel, a powerful fallen angel. Is that was Azazel was hinting at, does he know all about this? If so why isn't he doing anything, he doesn't seem like the type to want to start a war? Maybe he knows about all this but doesn't want to do anything." Thought Issei as he subtly changed his direction, now heading towards the pier.

_-line break-_

'So Rias what exactly did those two want with you anyway?' Asked Sona as she and Rias sat on the couches in the clubroom while Akeno was making tea.

'They wanted to make sure that the devils would not team up with the fallen angels due to the sudden theft of two of their Excaliburs at the hands of Kokabiel.' Said Rias with a sour expression.

'I see; that seems like a logical request to make, arrogant and insulting but logical. I take it you agreed.' Said Sona before Akeno poured the three of them tea and sat down next to Rias.

'Of course, I am fully aware of what could happen if anyone thought the devils were teaming up with the fallen angels, it would spark another war.' Said Rias before drinking some tea.

'Still our little kouhai certainly proved to be the biggest surprise out of the entire meeting.' Said Akeno happily.

'What makes you say that?' Asked Sona curiously.

'Issei rebutted one of the Excalibur wielders words by using their own faith's teachings to show that they were wrong for condemning Asia, it was rather surprising to say the least.' Said Rias.

Sona arched an eyebrow before sipping some of her tea.

'That is indeed surprising, however despite you getting Issei to, at the very least, not loathe devils his priorities are still unknown, are you sure he can be trusted?' Asked Sona seriously.

'I believe so, as long as no one ever tries to harm those close to him he seems very relaxed, I can't say for certain but I do believe he is close to accepting us as friends, at the very least we are amicable acquaintances.' Said Rias honestly.

'I don't like the idea that we are not sure with Issei's position on the devils in this school, after all we know he harboured great hate for most devils and it is only through your peerages action's that he even begun to reconsidering his view point.' Said the student president showing exactly why she was in charge of maintaining the school with her careful analysis.

'Me neither.' Said Rias with a small sigh.

_-line break-_

"There he is." Thought Issei noticing that it was close to five in the afternoon once again meaning less than forty eight hours had passed since Issei last talked to Azazel.

'Ah back once again, to what does this old man deserve such companionship for?' Asked Azazel.

'I needed to ask you something.' Said Issei getting straight to the point.

Azazel looked up at this and noticed Issei's stern expression.

'Very well ask away.' Said Azazel.

'Is Kokabiel the darkness you were hinting at, are you and he working together to start another war?' Asked Issei flatly.

'You are only half correct, Kokabiel is indeed the darkness but I seek only peace, seeking war on the other hand… is exactly what Kokabiel is aiming for though.' Said Azazel cheerfully seeing no reason to lie.

Issei sat down next to him and watched the fish as the lazily swam around, sometimes nearing Azazel's bait while generally they just swam around with no destination in mind.

'So does this mean you are going to stop him since his goal goes directly against yours?' Asked Issei.

'Nope.' Said Azazel with a cheerful smile.

'*sigh* So it will no doubt come down to the devils of this area and the two holy sword wielders to stop him right?' Asked Issei rhetorically.

'Naturally.' Said Azazel as he flung a fish back into the water.

'I suppose I need to get going then.' Said Issei as he stood up.

'Oh why so soon?' Asked Azazel.

'Well with all due respect, but Kokabiel is not someone to take lightly so I need to train some people and train myself as well in preparation.' Said Issei as he walked away.

'You know.' Said Issei as he paused.

'You are quite strange, you are very passive but also desire peace. I honestly can't see someone never taking action capable of achieving peace, but if anything at least the leader of the fallen angels has a cool head on his shoulders.' Said Issei before walking off leaving Azazel with his thoughts.

_-line break-_

'Should we be worried?' Asked Karlamine.

'Well I don't think so, sure it was odd and he left in a hurry but he should be back anytime now.' Said Raynare as she along with the three devils currently living at the Hyoudou residence discussed Issei's abrupt leaving.

'Still he seemed very serious, I hope he doesn't do anything rash.' Said Asia worriedly.

'Well I can't say I know him that well yet but he seems to be a reasonably level headed individual… maybe he just needed some time to himself.' Suggested Xuelan.

'Still what those two said… Kokabiel is certainly powerful, going off what I managed to sense from them they will be destroyed if they try to face him.' Said Raynare her voice slightly strained.

'I don't know, it might be interesting to face one of the top tier fallen angel leaders.' Said Karlamine in a relaxed tone.

'You can't be serious?! We are nowhere near Kokabiel's level he could destroy me a thousand times over right now if he wanted to. You don't understand ten wings is not only five times stronger than two, it is ten times stronger for every set of wings, right now none of us can face him.' Said Raynare in fear.

'What about Issei?' Asked Asia timidly.

Raynare paused at this and took a moment to think about it. Issei was already at a level much higher than hers, if anything he was at the very least at the level of a strong four winged fallen angel. However with the Boosted Gear, he could double every ten seconds, instantaneously if he went into Balance Breaker. That being said there is always the chance Kokabiel kills him straight away but that seemed unlikely.

'I-I think he might be able to if he has enough time to boost to a sufficient level, but that is assuming Kokabiel lets him.' Said Raynare hesitantly after great thought.

'Is Kokabiel really that strong?' Questioned Xuelan to which Raynare responded with a nod.

'He was and still is one of the top fighters for the Grigori, he is definitely not someone to take lightly.' Said Raynare seriously getting a worried glance from Asia.

'I suppose we will just have to wait and see.' Said Raynare.

_-line break-_

'So what do you think we should do now Xenovia?' Asked the ever happy Excalibur wielder.

Xenovia didn't respond causing Irina to groan in annoyance.

'Come on Xenovia you haven't said anything for hours what's wrong?' Whined Irina.

Xenovia paid no heed to her friend's pleas, her mind too absorbed in what had recently been brought to her attention.

"Have I really been going about things the right way? To heal a devil is a sin; a person who does so must be a heretic. However isn't it taught to love thy neighbour, does this apply even if it was a devil? Christ in his dying breath asked for forgiveness of the ignorance of the people who had him crucified. Does this mean we should have forgiven Asia's mistake? However if we forgive the fallen angels and devils will they not see it as a sign of weakness, but then again, are we not meant to be better and more benevolent than them?" Thought the blue haired holy sword wielder, rethinking and rationalising all her beliefs from the words of one man.

'*sigh* Fine then.' Said Irina as the duo walked in silence, due to the fact that one of them was lost in her thoughts.

_-line break-_

Kiba was walking around, unknowingly circling in on the location of the church previously occupied by the fallen angels. It was late in the afternoon, around seven Kiba guessed as the sun had almost sunk below the horizon, barely casting a pale reddish light on the town. Kiba's anger had begun to rise slowly after Issei's speech, while it did soothe him temporarily, the memory of those two Excaliburs and their wielders reminded him of the beliefs of his friends, and himself from so long ago.

'Ah what do we have here a shitty devil walking around all by himself like he owns the place.' Said a voice in front of Kiba.

'You.' Said Kiba venom leaking into his tone.

'Oh the pretty boy is angry, I love it, just like I will love running you through as you beg for mercy, but sorry no mercy for shitty devils.' Cackled Freed as he stepped out of the shadows and pointed a sword with a holy glow to it at Kiba.

'That's.' Said Kiba before Freed cut him off.

'Oh yes you know what this is don't you, especially now that two more wielders of them have come to town, I can't wait to run them through, then afterwards I'll stab them with this sword as well HAHAHA.' Cackled Freed with a sick expression on his face.

'Despicable, no wonder someone as vulgar as you was exiled.' Said Kiba dispassionately.

'Uh-uh a shitty devil like you has no right to judge me, I'm sure you've done worse before, besides I always wanted to have sex with a fallen angel but you shitty friend ruined that, so why not a female exorcist? Two exorcists on opposite sides it is almost poetic, oh I just feel giddy imagining it.' Said Freed in excitement.

'You, are a vile creature, I will enjoy slaying you.' Said Kiba as he materialised a demonic sword before charging at Freed.

_-line break-_

'Yo I'm back.' Said Issei as he took his shoes off.

'Issei.' Cried two voices while four pairs of footsteps made their way towards him.

Raynare and Asia both lunged at Issei and hugged him happily while Karlamine and Xuelan merely watched.

'What's wrong?' Asked Issei in confusion as the two pulled back from their hug.

'Now Issei if you are going to entertain multiple girls at once you need to understand OW!' Said Issei's dad before Issei's mum slapped him over the head with a wooden spatula.

'Issei dear would you and your friends please go to your room; I need to discuss something with your father.' Said Issei's mum to which the other five people in the room left, leaving only Issei's parents.

'Now dear, easy, put down the spatula, no don't pick up the frying pan!' Said Issei's dad cautiously before panicking at seeing the stainless steel pan in his wife's hands.

'Oh relax dear I'm just trying to make sure they don't listen in.' Said Issei's mum with a smile causing Issei's dad to let out a sigh of relief.

'Although should we be worried that he has four girls under the same roof as him, not to mention most of his friends at school at girls, I don't like the implications of this.' Said Issei's mum as she set the frying pan down.

'Well it's not all bad, at least we will have plenty of grandchildren to spoil.' Said Issei's dad happily while his wife nodded in contentment.

"Do it for me Issei, make the biggest harem possible." Thought Issei's dad inwardly crying tears of joy at what his son was accomplishing.

_-line break-_

'So what's the matter girls?' Asked Issei as the four sat on his bed while he stood.

'We were surprised at what you said.' Said Karlamine.

'Yeah we never knew you had such wisdom, granted the two of us haven't known you that long.' Added Xuelan.

'I had never thought you would have known anything about the bible, since when did you?' Asked Raynare.

'Well when I was around twelve or so I made an interesting friend, she was a little strange, pretty emotionless but she was really wise for her age, she told me that she knew about devils in the same way I did and told me a bit about fallen angels as well but I really had no context to understand what she was talking about so I decided to read the bible for clarification, it really is an interesting book and teaches a lot of life lessons, but it also provides a great deal on their teachings. Practically everyone on the side of the angels would no doubt be familiar with it and after being attacked by devils, I always wondered about angels and what they would be like as well.' Said Issei with a small shrug.

'I'm glad you have read the bible, but I wish you had told me, I would love to discuss it with you even if I can no longer read it.' Said Asia with a happy but also wistful expression.

'To be fair you never asked.' Said Issei getting Asia to pout slightly which he found adorable.

'Anyway we should get to sleep, I'm going to have to give you girls some serious combat training starting from tomorrow, and I'll have to see if Rias or Akeno have a place where we can train undisturbed.' Said Issei getting a groan from Raynare before they all left the room leaving Issei alone.

Issei undressed down to just his shorts as usual and lay down in his bed going over today's events; he was so lost in his thoughts that he never heard his door open and quietly close. Eventually though the presence walked closer to Issei, who was starting to doze off, before he felt the person touch his arm gently. Issei looked up and saw Raynare in her real form, actually wearing clothes aside from leather in the form of a low cut nightgown which was violet in colour matching her eyes.

'Raynare what.' Said Issei before Raynare placed a finger on his mouth.

'Please can you let me sleep with you tonight?' Asked Raynare in her actual voice, but the manner in which she did so reminded Issei of the voice of her other form.

'Why what's wrong?' Asked Issei after she removed her finger.

'I-it's just I, haven't been able to get to sleep very well ever since I stopped sleeping here and you said we needed to be ready for tomorrow so.' Said Raynare trailing off at the end as Issei lifted the blankets and patted the spot next to him.

Raynare hesitated for a moment before sliding under the covers as well; she shuffled over until she was only centimetres away from Issei before he brought the blankets down.

'It's ok you can stay as long as you want, I don't mind.' Said Issei with a charming smile which made Raynare blush slightly.

'Thanks.' Said Raynare quietly before she felt Issei shift so he was looking at her.

'It is no problem at all, light ray.' Said Issei before he kissed her softly on the forehead and closed his eyes still facing Raynare whose eyes were now level with his mouth.

Raynare waited for him to fall asleep which took almost half an hour before she shifted slightly so she was a little closer to him. She softly placed her right hand on his face caressing it tenderly but also vey softly so she didn't wake him.

'I'm sorry about this, but I can't help it.' Whispered Raynare softly before she placed a delicate kiss on Issei's lips before leaning back.

'I know I like you a lot but I think I have my answer now, I think I love you my little dragon.' Said Raynare, eyes awash with emotion before closing her eyes and snuggling her head into Issei's chest before sleep claimed her as well.

_-line break-_

Issei woke up the next morning like usual, with bleary eyes. As his eyes started to focus he saw Raynare's hair just under his head, her face smiling contently from his chest. Issei smiled and stroked her hair slightly, before kissing the top of her head and without waking her, made his way to the kitchen. To Issei's surprise Xuelan was already awake as well practising katas in the gym. She was wearing a blue singlet and wore matching silk shorts. Issei paused on his journey to the kitchen and watched Xuelan as she worked through two more sets of Katas before stopping.

'Is there something you need?' Xuelan asked still not facing Issei.

'Sorry didn't mean to disturb you I just found it strange that you were up so early doing Katas. Do you normally do this?' Asked Issei.

'Everyday, a strict routine helps keep balance in a person's life.' Xuelan said with a nod.

'Care for a quick spar?' Issei asked.

'Sure why not, I would love to see the power of someone who beat... Riser.' Said Xuelan her mouth settling into a small frown as she remembered her old king.

'Ok but no going all out, this room is designed to take a beating but if I power up a lot or you start to use fire manipulation things might get bad.' Said Issei setting the conditions to which Xuelan nodded in agreement.

The two stared each other off before Xuelan charged with a roundhouse. Issei raised his left arm and blocked her kick before ducking down and trying to sweep her left leg. Xuelan somersaulted backwards clipping Issei in the chin with her toes causing him to stagger slightly as his jaw was abruptly closed. Capitalising on this Xuelan followed up with a fly kick which Issei rolled under and quickly sprung up, slamming and elbow into her back sending her down to the floor.

Shaking off the hit Xuelan rose to her feet before trying multiple push kicks aimed at Issei's torso which he blocked by pushing them off to the side, after one such block Xuelan rotated using the momentum of Issei's push and slammed a spin kick into his ribs which he crumpled under.

Issei was pushed back and crouched down to numb the pain, slowly rising as Xuelan charged him again. Xuelan delivered another spin kick but Issei locked it against his body with his arm and swept her leg taking both of them down to the floor with Issei on his knees between her legs, a fist raised over her head. Xuelan nodded which Issei took as his victory and helped her back to her feet. Neither was particularly tired but both were breathing heavily something which Issei noticed made Xuelan's bosom heave slightly with ever breath.

'Well that wasn't too bad, if you had been using your fire abilities I would have taken some serious damage.' Praised Issei getting a small appreciative smile from Xuelan.

'True but with a few boosts I'm sure you would have overwhelmed me.' Said Xuelan with a hint of disappointment in her tone which Issei picked up on.

'Don't ever think power determines everything; a smart attack will beat a strong attack every time, you can't use supreme power if you've already been stabbed in lung or had your arm broken.' Chastised Issei.

'After all when I took Riser out I only hit him four times and one of them was me hitting him with a bottle of holy water while another was just for fun.' Said Issei remembering jabbing Riser in the eyes just to spite him.

'F-four hits?' Questioned Xuelan in shock.

'Like I said smart beats strong, not in every case, but at the very least in most, anyway better get ready for school.' Said Issei before leaving Xuelan to ponder his words.

_-line break-_

In class, Issei was listening intently as his science teacher went about explaining combustion. It wasn't because Issei particularly liked science, or that he had trouble with it, but rather it was due to a technique he had been trying to master. Issei made a few small notes in the margins of his book for later before refocusing on what was being said. Sometimes Issei wondered if the Occult Research Club even attended class, he had only been at Kuoh for a month and a half now and during that time he had missed out on half a week's worth of classes not to mention the two week break when he helped train Rias' peerage and herself. It was a good thing the stuff being taught wasn't particularly hard for him otherwise he might have failed.

The bell rang signalling the end of class to which many people let out a sigh of relief.

"Seriously this stuff isn't even hard." Thought Issei as his weary fellow class members left, almost in fear of having to listen to more of the dry subject of combustion.

Issei made his way to his usual spot with Raynare, Xuelan and Karlamine in tow, Asia had left midway through class making Issei think that a new development involving the Excaliburs had come up.

'Do you think they found them or something?' Asked Karlamine.

'Well they only had a couple of hours I doubt they could have gathered much in such little time.' Said Issei.

'If they are looking for Kokabiel they are looking for trouble.' Said Raynare in a tone of worry.

'Who exactly would Kokabiel have working for him anyway?' Asked Xuelan curiously.

'Well he is a ten winged fallen angel so he would most certainly be able to get his hands on many two and four winged angels, however that isn't really his style. Kokabiel prefers having a few strong comrades, no more than necessary as he loves fighting himself.' Said Raynare thoughtfully.

'Well then we can just take out his friends and then all gang up on him.' Said Karlamine happily.

'On the other hand we don't have to do anything at all.' Said Issei quietly, getting incredulous looks from Karlamine and Raynare and a confused look from Xuelan.

'Eh but why wouldn't we get involved?' Asked Karlamine.

'Yeah Kokabiel can't be up to anything good you know.' Added Raynare.

'But the thing is we don't know what he is up to; sure he might just be gathering Excaliburs but that might not be it.' Said Issei recalling Azazel's words to him.

'What do you think he is up to then?' Asked Xuelan.

'Well, it is just a thought but he stole the Excaliburs from the angel faction, came to a territory of two high class devils with strong connections to the underworld and is himself representing the fallen angel faction, something of this magnitude could start another war.' Said Issei seriously.

'So what should we do now then?' Asked Xuelan.

'For now, we wait.' Said Issei calmly. 


End file.
